CreepyShinobi
by Aliteru
Summary: §Continuacion de Creepy Life§ Naruto dejado de lado por su familia a favor de su gemela naruko fue tratado como basura por los habitantes de konoha, pero nuestro amigo matt cambiara eso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal...bueno es el primer fanfic que hago de naruto mas sin embargo no el primero que escribo si gustan en mi perfil pueden encontrar la primero que es el inicio de todo ehm...bueno no vemos mas abajo.**

* * *

Konoha-10 de octubre

Es una noche pacifica en Konoha, todos sus habitantes paseaban por las calles disfrutando de la fresco noche y las hermosas estrellas todos los habitantes celebrando la derrota del kyuubi a manos del yondaime hokague Minato Namikaze quien junto a su esposa y a su hija narumi la contenedora del poder del kyuubi celebraban junto a todos en la mansión hokague, pero es todo felicidad? La respuesta es simple, no porque bueno esto se remonta desde el nacimiento de los gemelos Naruto y Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki los contenedores del zorro de las nueve colas, Naruto con del alma y conciencia del zorro y Narumi contenedor del poder de este, a ojos de la aldea y de los padres de ambos narumi era la princesa, por donde quiera que pasara los aldeanos besaban sus pies y naruto, el pobre naruto tratado como paria, llamado de muchas formas entre ellas monstruo, cuando acudía a algún lugar y decía que era hijo del yondaime siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: "El yondaime tiene otro hijo? No mientas mocoso y lárgate antes de que llame a los ambus"

Realmente el pobre naruto no tenia a nadie solo al kyuubi que desde su cumpleaños numero nueve se contacto con el, pero bueno regresando a la actualidad hoy era el festival y tambien el cumplea;os numero once de los gemelos pero como siempre naruto fue correteado por toda la aldea o como le decían los aldeanos "La caceria del zorro" hasta que lo acorralaron en un callejón y empezaron a golpearlo con palos, escobas algunos shinobis se juntaron con la muchedumbre y estos atacaban con kunais, shurikens y sellos explosivos, cuando el peque;o naruto con los dos brazos rotos varios kunais enterrados en su cuerpo y el hueso de la pierna fuera de esta decidieron llevarlo al bosque de la muerte donde si tenían suerte los animales que lo habitan se desarian del "chico demonio", pero eligieron el peor dia para hacerlo.

Shinobi 1-Ahora demonio terminaremos lo que el yondaime empezo siéntete afortunado los animales tardaran en llegar.

Naruto-Porque…..yo…no…..e….hecho….nada

Shinobi 2-Por el simple hecho de estar vivo maldito zorro.

Naruto-Yo….no…..soy…..el….kyuubi

Shinobi 1-Callate demonio ya llegamos esperamos no verte de nuevo .

Arrojaron al pobre naruto a la entrada del bosque de la muerte donde siguieron golpeándolo hasta que…..

?- ALEJENSE DE ESE NI;O AHORA!

Shinobi 1-Quien eres tu largo de aquí ahora.

?-NO LO REPETIRE DOS VECES ALEJENSE O MUERAN!

Shinobi 2 – No te tenemos miedo.

?-Deberian.

Sin que ninguno pudiera moverse o si quiera reaccionar fueron decapitados por un destello negro.

?-Porque alguien haría algo asi?

Naruto-Ya…no….mas…..por…..fa…..v….or.

El misterioso sujeto se llevo a naruto a una casa escondida en el bosque de la muerte donde curo sus heridas.

?-Matt….quien le hizo esto?

Matt-No lo se Akane pero….lo averiguare y no habra nadie que me detenga.

Akane-Cuando llega liu?

Matt-En dos días mas porque?

Akane-Creo que despertara después esta muy desnutrido y perdió sangre…..no creo que sobreviva.

Matt- MALDICION! No dejare que un ni;o muera en frente de mi otra vez no desde ryota.

Akane-Que vas a hacer matt?

Matt-Lo único que puedo hacer…salvarlo.

* * *

**Hey que tal!? les gusto? no? deberia hacer otro o lo dejo asi si alguien gusta en dar su opinion son bienvenidas las criticas  
****Bueno nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2:Capitulo 1

**Hola amigos que tal como estan bueno a partir de ahora regresare al formato en el que estoy acostumbrado a escribir porque? por que de otra forma me da una flojera pero bueno mas abajo hablamos c:**

* * *

**Advertencia en este fic no ocurrio la masacre uchiha, hiashi no maltrata a hinata y su madre sigue viva, los padres de naruto estan mas que vivos, ahora les aviso llamen a una ambulancia ya que danzo...no es maloD:  
**

**Naruto no me pertenece pertenece a kishimoto-sama**

* * *

-Matt..como piensas salvarlo?-Pregunto Akane

-Justo como hice con Ryota….lo convertiré en un verdadero demonio.-Dije mientras me acercaba a el.

-No te acerques mas humano.-Dijo una voz grave

-Quien eres?-Pregunte

[A partir de aquí kurama usa el cuerpo de naruto para hablar]

-Yo soy el gran kyuubi no yoko…porque le cuento esto a un simple humano!-Dijo enojado

-Hum…con que la bestia del fuego fue encerrada…dime como están tus hermanos?-pregunte

-Como sabes de ellos?-Dijo enojado

-Conoci a Rikudo era buena persona ahora dime que haces adentro de este joven si no quieres que yo como mao te elimine.-Dijoe liberando instinto asesino

-No fue mi maldita elección! El maldito hokague me encerro en su propio hijo y por culpa mia…el…..el..-Dijo mientras suavizaba la voz

-El que?...Comprendo…akane dejanos solos por un momento porfavor.-Dije mientras volteaba a ver a Akane

-Claro, preparare algo de te.-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-Ahora si kurama….que le a pasado a este niño pero primero quien es el hokague actual?.-Pregunte enojado

-Me alegra que sepas mi nombre no me gusta que me digan Kyuubi, este niño se llama naruto namikaze uzumaki, y es hijo de minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki mi antigua jinchuriki, el dia del nacimiento del el y su hermana un extraño sujeto aparecio y me libero del sello que me contenia en kushina lo primero que hice fue tatar de escapar pero….el maldito me control con un genjutsu el maldito de madara!-Dijo Kurama enojado

-Me estas diciendo…..que minato…..mi supuesto hermano…dejo de lado a su hijo?-Pregunte liberando mas instinto asesino que kushina cuando le decían tomate.

"Maldicion…esta presión…..es horrible…minato…..no sabes en el problema en el que te has metido."-Penso Kurama

-Si, eso es no solo eso tambien los aldeanos lo maltratan y si le vender algo es echado a perder o envenenado.-Dijo kurama con pesar.

-Con que es asi eh?-Pregunte

-Si asi es, eso no es lo peor cada diez de octubre ocurre lo mismo que viste hace rato, siempre lo persiguen y lo dejan moribundo en un charco de su propia sangre siempre trato de curarlo lo mas rápido que puedo pero esta vez le pusieron sellos supresores de chakra, con ellos puestos no puedo hacer nada.-Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Kurama levanta la cabeza no es culpa tuya es de los aldeanos por no distinguir del contenedor al contenido.-Dije mientras miraba por la ventana

-Escuche lo que harias dime en serio salvarías a naruto a pesar de no conocerlo?-Pregunto kurama.

-Claro después de todo es como mi sobrino pero…no podre hacer nada si su familia se da cuenta de que el no esta y lo buscan.-Dije mientras me acercaba a kurama/naruto.

-No te preocupes por eso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta naruto le dio a su padre un papel donde lo excumulga del clan y en caso de que quieran recuperarlo tendrán que verse con su tutor legal.-Dijo kurama mostrando el papel.

-Hum…esta todo en orden incluso la firma y el sello del hokague como lo hicieron?-Pregunte levemente sorprendido.

-No es difícil cuando es ignorado solo le dimos el papel y lo firmo sin leer de echo buscamos a alguien que quiera ser su tutor legal, no me queda mucho tiempo lo sellos siguen activos hablaremos despué me dijiste tu nombre.-Dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama

-Mi nombre es matt, hablaremos despues kurama, bueno es hora de eliminar estos sellos, arte antiguo demoniaco:eliminación del sello.-Dije mientras anulaba los sellos.

-Bueno ahora ire a ver a Akane….me pregunto como estará liu.-Dije mientras salía de la habitación.

§Con liu§

-Susan amor ya llegue.-Dijo Liu mientras entraba a su hogar.

-Hola liu como te fue con el encargo de matt?-Pregunto Susan

-Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba debiste ver la cara de todos…es mas mira una foto.-Dijo entregándole una foto en donde todos los creepy reunidos tenían caras de lo mas ridículas.

-Hahahahahaha la cara de Jeff es la que da mas risa.-Dijo susan mientras le regresaba la foto.

-Bueno esta todo listo tu, yo y los niños nos iremos con matt eyeless, jane, jack y smile dog tambien vienen.-Dijo liu mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Smile dog? El perro de Jeff? Crei que se quedria con el.-Dijo susan extra;ada

-Smile tambien le tenia mucho afecto a matt cuadno el se fue smile fue el primero en buscarlo por todas partes, cuadno les conte smile se acerco a mi tome eso como que queria ir.-Dijo liu.

-Bueno será mejor que hagamos las maletas para cuando lleguemos.-Dijo susan

-Tienes razón solo espero que donde vayamos este tranquilo.-Dijo liu para empezara empacar.

"_Cuan equivocado estaba el pobre liu"_

§De regreso con matt§

-Akane naruto esta descansando pude curar la mayoría de sus heridas superficiales.-Dije mientras me sentaba

-Me alegra oírlo como alguien puede lastimar a tan dulce niño.-Dijo Akane triste.

-No se pero es hora de que valla a hablar con mi "hermano"-Dije con los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo.

Sali del complejo para hablar con el hokague sobre dos cosas la primera el clan Akuma renacería en konoha y dos Naruto. Camine por el bosque un rato hasta llegar a la reja que dividia el bosque con lo demás, salte la reja y camine recordando la primera vez que vine a konoha y como conoci a minato.

_Flash Back_

_-Maldicion…..no debi usar ese hechizo….me dejo demasiado débil…agh…..debo entrar…..-Me desplome en la inconciencia._

_Oscuridad, frio y humedad lo único que veia y sentía pensé que terminaría todo después de mucho tiempo de tratar de volverme poderoso tomar venganza en contra de los que me hirieron en el pasado y terminare aquí….soy patético._

_Abri los ojos y me encontraba en una habitación blanca y se podía notar a lenguas que era un hospital….como llegue aquí esa era la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza._

_-Veo que haz despertado.-Dijo el sandaime_

_-Quien es usted y quien me trajo aquí?-Pregunte_

_-Sabes por lo general siempre dices tu nombre antes de preguntar algo.-Dijo el sandaime_

_-Mi nombre es matt ahora digame quien me trajo aquí.-Dije enojado_

_-Ah…la juventud un placer joven matt mi nombre es Sarutobi y el que te trajo aquí no es nadamas ni nada menos que el joven que esta recostado a un lado tuyo.-Dijo mientras apuntaba a un lado de mi_

_-El joven namikaze no se quiso despegar de ti hasta que despertaras creo que deberías agradecerle.-Dijo mientras sacaba una pipa._

_-Lo hare pero donde me encunetro?-Pregunte_

_-Te encuentras en Konoha una de las aldeas ninjas del país del fuego.-Dijo mientras tomaba una calada de la pipa._

_-Ninjas eh…usted sabe quien es el líder de este lugar?-Pregunte_

_-Claro soy yo el sandaime hokague, dime para que me necesitas?-Pregunto_

_-Quiero ser un ninja de su aldea en lo que recupero recuerdos mios ya que no recuerdo mucho desde antes de desmayarme.-Dije _

_-Esta bien entraras en la academia con jóvenes de tu misma edad, por el momento te quedaras en casa del joven namikaze, nos vemos en dos días en el inicio de clases.-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación_

_Y asi pasaron horas hasta que minato como el dijo que se llamaba despertó y le agradeci comunicándole además lo que dijo el sandaime, los días pasaron y mi amistad con minato paso a ser una relación de hermanos el me ayudaba en todas mis dudas mientras yo aprendía cada vez mas, un dia me presento a su novia kushina uzumaki, cometi el grave error de decirle tomate…..me alimente por un tubo durante un mes, los días pasaron y mis poderes regresaban cuando ya estaba al cien decidi regresar sin mencionarle nada a nadie solo una nota que decía lo siguiente: "Gracias"_

_Fin del Flashback_

Por estar tan metido en mis recuerdos no me di cuenta cuando entre a la torre del hokague, camine hasta estar frente a la secretaria.

-Disculpe quisiera ver a minato namikaze.-Dije mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Claro…que asuntos desea con el?-Pregunto sonrosada

-Digale que su hermano a regresado.-Dije para sentarme en una silla a esperar.

-Por supuesto…..Puede pasar.-Dijo para regresar a hacer su trabajo

-Hermano.-Dije mientras entraba a la sala

-Matt.-Dijo mientras entraba en shock

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar-Dije soltando instinto asesino.

* * *

**Que tal? Minato no creo que salga vivo despues de todo matt enojado bueno es peor que tsunade cuando le dicen viejaDx  
Les gusto? No les gusto? Sean honestos su opinion cuentaD:**


	3. Chapter 3:Capitulo 2 Bienvenido al clan

**Hola:D que tal eh?:D como les va? aqui otro capitulo de esta...de esta...eh...que es esto?  
****"Es la secuela de la primera historia que escribiste"  
****Oh si cierto, bueno aqui esta el tan ansiado segundo capitulo!:D *sonido de aplausos* Oh gracias**

* * *

"Pensamiento de matt"  
**"Habla el demonio interno de matt"  
Lamentablemente naruto no me pertenece no me pertenecera u.u**

* * *

-Asi que yondaime, siento lastima por ti y ….el papeleo aunque de cierta forma te mereces eso y mas.-Dije mientras entraba a la sala.

-Matt…..Como…Donde estuviste todo este tiempo, sarutobi y yo te buscamos por todos lados incluso jiraiya.-Dijo minato en shock.

-Bueno después de un tiempo recordé lo que tenia que recordar, además de que parece que tengo un clan bueno tenia soy el ultimo vivo del que se tiene registro.-Dije mirando al techo.

-Valla eso no lo esperaba pero bueno me alegra que regresaras y estoy seguro que a hiruzen tambien.-Dijo minato tranquilo

-El viejo sigue vivo? Quien lo diría.-Dije sorprendido

-Jajajaja no haz cambiado, bueno quiero que me cuentes todo pero no ahora esta noche en mi casa junto a mi esposa.-Dijo minato

-Me parece excelente, cierto quiero renacer mi clan aquí en konoha.-Dije con la mirada seria.

-Sabes que lo que me pides será aceptado la mayoría de los clanes te tiene aprecio, pero tendras que entrar al programa de restauración de clanes por lo tanto tendras que tener mas de una esposa.-Dijo minato serio.

"Deja vu"

"**Ni que lo digas"  
**-Esta bien, tengo tres personas en mi clan mi prometida Akane y un niño.-Dije forzando una sonrisa.

-Veo que no eres tan lento como crei.-Dijo minato divertido

-Y me lo dice la persona que tuvo que rescatar a su amiga cuatro veces para que se de cuenta que esta, se enamoro de el.-Dije sarcástico

-Eh…coff coff….bueno dejando eso de lado los espero en mi casa en la noche quiero que conozcas a mi esposa e hija.-Dijo minato olvidando mencionar a naruto

"Maldito bastardo dejando de lado a naruto"- Pense enojado

-De acuerdo no veremos después-Dije desapareciendo en un destello negro.

Apareci en la entrada del bosque de la muerte donde expulse todo mi enojo nada mas ni nada menos que con ambus de ne, desde hace tiempo que me estaban siguiendo asi que no vi ningún problema con deshacerme de uno, quisas dos.

§Por motivos de extrema violencia, tortura y un cangrejo en los genitales esta escena será omitida§

Despues de des estresarme con los amigables ambus camine directo a casa donde con suerte naruto despertaría antes, y Akane estaría atendiéndolo…..pobre naruto.

-Akane regrese-Dije mientras entraba a la casa

-Hola matt, como te fue?-Pregunto

-Interesante, no salió como esperaba.-Dije mientras me sentaba en una silla

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto

-No importa, dime como esta naruto?-Pregunte

-Desperto hace rato pero no a salido de la habitación creo que tiene miedo.-Dijo triste

-Entiendo ire a hablar con el.-Dije mientras me dirigía a la habitación donde estaba naruto

"Que le dire: Hola naruto soy tu tio quieres que sea tu tutor legal?"

"**Que tal si le cuentas lo que eres y lo que puedes hacer?"**

"Seguro y que después crea que los aldeanos tengan razón al decirle que era un demo…kukukuku es una excelente idea"

"**Kuffufufufu veo que se te prendió el foco cuéntame diablillo cual es el plan?"**

"Kukukuku es una sorpresa"

ŁToc toc , perdón es la crisis u.uŁ

-Naruto?-Pregunte mientras entraba a la habitación

-No me haga daño porfavor-Dijo naruto escondiéndose debajo de la cama

-Tranquilo no te hare nada estoy aquí para hablar contigo.-Dije mientras me acercaba lentamente

-Lo jura? No me hara daño?-Pregunto naruto

-Lo juro, ahora dime naruto porque te golpearon esas personas?-Pregunte a pesar de ya saber la respuesta

-Creen que yo soy kurama-nee pero no es asi yo soy naruto uzu…naruto.-Dijo mirando al suelo

-Ya veo pero acaso tus padres no se preocupan por ti?-pregunte

-Solo se preocupan por mi hermana menor, dicen que es mas importante por que ella tiene el poder que kurama-nee.-Dijo naruto triste

-Ya veo, dime naruto si tuvieras la oportunidad de empezar de cero, ser lo que los aldeanos creen que eres y demostrarles que no siempre los demonios son malos….aceptarias?-Pregunte

-No, a pesar de que las personas creen que soy un demonio convertirme en uno simplemente les daría la razón y me eliminarían permanentemente, si me voy a hacer fuerte para proteger a las personas que aprecio será con entrenamiento, sangre, sudor y lagrimas.-Dijo naruto con un brillo en los ojos.

-Hahahahahaha, me caes bien gaki sabes lo que quieres y como obtenerlo pero no siempre te volveras fuerte de ese modo y menos con personas que sabotean lo que haces.-Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-A que se refiere señor?-Pregunto naruto

-Primero que nada no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo solo tengo 20 años, segundo yo soy tu tio naruto me entere de lo que pasas y tambien hable con kurama me conto todo dejame decirte que al enterarme quise matar a minato pero no lo hice ya que quiero ver su cara cuando se entere, tercero por lo que se gracias a mis invocaciones estas en la academia y tus calificaciones son fatales, pero no es culpa tuya los maestros te sabotean los exámenes, cuarto eres un demonio ya que yo tambien lo soy y para salvarte tuve que convertirte en uno perdón.-Dije mientras naruto bajaba la cabeza.

-Si eres mi tio….dime donde diablos estuviste…por que mierda apareces ahora!?-Pregunto naruto enojado

-Porque estuve lejos del continente y las noticias de aquí no llegan hasta ese lugar sino hubiera venido por ti hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno dejame decirte kurama y yo llegamos a un acuerdo yo sere tu tutor legal si tu aceptas.-Dije mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza

-Si acepto, que diferencia habrá?-Pregunto naruto

-La diferencia de proteger a tu seres queridos y ser un demonio que le callara el hocico a la mayoría de las personas y le demostrara lo equivocados que estaban tus padres.-Dije sonriendo

-Les tomaras fotos cuando se enteren?-Pregunto naruto

-Claro.-Dije con una sonrisa tétrica

-Acepto, pero primero dime si soy un demonio significa que ya no tengo alma?-Pregunto naruto temeroso

-No, tienes tu alma pero podras hacer tratos por otras almas a cambio de favores, después de todo shinigami-chan le gustan las almas.-Dije mientras me recostaba en la cama

-Bien que es lo primero que haremos?-Pregunto naruto

-Primero conoceras a mi prometida Akane después cenaremos en casa de tu ex-familia para presentar a los que pertenecen al clan, apropocito felicidades y bienvenido al clan akuma.-Dije mientras me transformaba en demonio.

-Cuida bien de mi.-Dijo naruto con los ojos entre naranja y amarillo.

* * *

**Que tal les gusto? Creo que matt y naruto se divertiran de lo lindo:3 akane deberia ser abierta con naruto o reservada al igual que siempre...hum ser o no ser e ahi el dilemaX3 Si les gusto no se olviden de dejar un review, recomiendenme con sus amigos, sus familiares, su perro, su gato, su refrigerador y su televisor...esta bien estoy algo fumado**

**Chao!**


	4. Chapter 4:Capitulo 3

**Hola que tal? bueno...que les puedo decir aqui esta el tercer capitulo? bueno naruto ya es arte del clan akuma:D  
Ahora que pasara?:3**

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece ni me pertenecera Q_Q**

* * *

-Muy bien mi querido sobrino lo primero que te dire es lo siguiente: Como actual cabeza del clan akuma te nombro a ti naruto the killer miembro y futura cabeza del clan akuma.-Dije de manera solemne

-The killer? Crei que tendrías otro apellido.-Dijo naruto extrañado

-Bueno la verdad si pero por cuestiones de un pasado triste y porque no me gusta el antiguo tome el mismo apellido que una persona conocida…o prefieres Naruto Creepy?-Pregunte

-Eh….prefiero Naruto Creepy Killer…..si ese me gusta.-Dijo naruto

-Si suena bien, te tendrán miedo en un futuro kufufufu.-Dije con una sonrisa tétrica

-Y bien a que hora dijiste que sacaríamos las fotos?-Pregunto naruto

-En dos horas mas.-Dije ampliando mas la sonrisa

-Por el momento ven para que conozcas a Akane.-Dije mientras salía seguido de naruto.

-Dime, como es ella?-Pregunto naruto

-Es timida en un principio no sabia que existía, pero después de un par de circunstancias raras en las que nos encontramos y saber que era mi vecina pasamos mas tiempo conviviendo, por lo que te puedo decir que es hermosa, es muy maternal con los infantes pero sobretodo tiene un par de enormes…..-Dije pero fui interrumpido por Akane.

-Un par de enormes que? Querido?-Pregunto Akane con una sonrisa amable y un shinigami detrás de ella.

-Un par de enormes pechos.-Dije inconsientemente-Oh mierda-Dije mientras me escondia detrás de naruto

-Porque te escondes tio?-Pregunto naruto

-Voltea enfrente.-Dije temeroso

-Porque…-Dijo naruto para ser enterrado en la pechonalidad de Akane

-Pero que lindo con esas marcas en las mejillas parece un lindo zorrito dan ganas de comérselo a besos.-Dijo Akane sonrojada

-Ufff….por poco y no la cuento.-Dije mientras caminaba a la sala.

-Dime naruto como te encuentras?-Pregunto Akane

-Me….encuentro…..con….kami…..sama.-Dijo naruto azul

-Amor lo estas matando-Dije preocupado por naruto

-Eh?...noooo! no vallas a la luz la luz es mala Naru-chan!-Dijo Akane moviendolo de un lado a otro.

-Aire….hermoso aire.-Dijo naruto tomando bocanadas de aire

-Bueno Akane el es naruto, naruto ella es Akane mi prometida y tu tia.-Dije mientras los presentaba

-Hola naruto.-Dijo Akane

-Hola tia.-Dijo naruto

-Bueno ahora que se conocieron vamos a casa de minato pero primero ire por la cámara.-Dije sonriendo

Salimos del bosque de la muerte y caminamos por las calles de konoha donde veian a naruto con ojos de muerte, si las miradas mataran konoha seria una ciudad fantasma, voltee a ver a naruto y el caminaba como si nada, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un aldeano apareció aventando una piedra a naruto.

-Maldito demonio, vamos tenemos que terminar lo que el bosque de la muerte no termino.-Dijo el aldeano

El pobre imbécil no se movio mas ya que libere un instinto asesino peor que el de kurama, todos estaban aterrados el pobre aldeano estaba que se hacia en los pantalones, ahh como es divertido hacerle esto a las personas.

-Escuchame bien pedaso de mierda, vuelve a atacar a naruto y lo tomare como un ataque a mi clan lo entendiste?-Pregunte con una sonrisa "amable"

-S….ss….si-Dijo palido

-Bien ahora lárgate.-Dije serio

El pobre imbécil se fue corriendo dejando un rastro de liquido detras de el, caminamos sin mas inconvenientes de ese tipo y asi llegamos a casa de minato.

-Rapido búsquenlo por todas partes si es necesario debajo de las rocas tambien.-De escuchaba de dentro de la casa.

-Ehm…que creen que esta pasando?-Pregunto naruto

-Deseguro saben que no estas y creen que te secuestraron….. dime naruto hace cuanto te fuiste de casa?-pregunte

-Como un año mas o menos, porque?-Pregunto naruto

-Nadamas eso demuestra lo ignorantes que son.-Dije con calma

-Bueno a que esperamos entremos.-Dijo naruto

Abrimos la puerta de la casa de la forma mas tranquila posible…Rompiendola.

-Ahora si malditos quien se comio mis galletas?-Dije entrando

-Matt...no era eso.-Dijo akane

-En serio, buen ya llegamos minato, dime porque tanto alboroto?-Pregunte

-Es naruto el...no...es...ta-Dijo mirando a naruto que estaba a mi lado

-Hola hokague-sama.-Dijo naruto

-Naruto donde estabas estabamos preocupados.-Dijo kushina

-Oh como estas kushina, veo que tu eres la esposa de minato, el tiempo te a tratado bien.-Dije mientras le sonreia

-Si soy yo un gusto verte de nuevo matt.-Dijo kushina

-Eso no importa ahora naruto donde demonios estuviste y porque tu cuarto esta lleno de polvo?-Pregunto minato

-No han visto la carta verdad.-Dijo naruto

-Cual carta?-Pregunto kushina

-Esta carta mami.-Dijo narumi

**"Queridos padres"**  
**Si estan leyendo esto tuvieron la maldita decencia de acordarse de que tienen otro hijo y entraron a mi cuarto, probablemente a pasado uno o dos años sino es que mas desde que me fui de casa, no se preocupen a partir de ahora solo tendran que preocuparse de narumi ya que e sido excomulgado del clan por ende solo tienen a narumi, tambien los escuche decir que le darian el puesto de lider del clan a mi hermana MENOR cosa que es para el PRIMOGENITO. Desde ahora dejo de ser Uzumaki-Namikaze para ser simplemente naruto en caso de que alguien quiera ser mi tutor legal solo tendran que firmar el documento el cual yo tengo, pensaran minato tiene que firmarlo primero, les tengo noticias voy un jodido paso delante de ustedes, el dia en que me fui le di a mi "padre" el pape en donde me excomulga del clan sin leerlo creyendo que era un simple juego lo firmo y sello.**

**No me busquen y si me encuentran espero que se atengan a las consecuencias.**

** Atte. Naruto **

-Que hemos echo.-Dijo kushina llorando

* * *

**Tomenla por bitchies!:D Bueno diganme que tal? Alguien se comio las galletas de matt y eso es algo imperdonable T_T  
Bueno no:3**

**Chao**


	5. Chapter 5:Capitulo 4

**Hola gente!:D que tal? regrese con otro de este hermoso fic:D  
_Vale que te tardasteT_T  
_Oye no fue culpa miaD:...bueno talves:I  
_Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este fic-.-_  
**

* * *

-Les dire que han echo me abandonaron a favor de mi hermana años dejado de lado, salidas familiares, vacaciones, hasta en mi cumpleaños, sarutobi-jiji fue el unico que me cuido incluyendo a teuchi y ayame-neechan, si me dieran a escojer entre regresar con ustedes y dejar que kurama tome mi cuerpo prefiero lo segundo.-Dijo naruto enojado (no me digas!)

-Naruto...sochi porfavor...perdonanos...vuelve...-Dijo kushina llorando

-Lo lamento pero eso no sera posible veran yo soy el tutor legal de naruto.-Dije mientras mostraba el documento

Minato y kushina estaban en shock y narumi estaba en frente de naruto en blanco con la mirada en el suelo, sin que se dieran cuenta tome la foto de minato y kushina, narumi levanto la cabeza con una mirada de determinacion, la cual no me gusto nada, akane estaba detras de nosotros con una expresion seria y con el instinto asesino de tamaño kyuubi.

-Naruto-nichan, estas...enojado conmigo?-pregunto narumi

-Porque e de estarlo nunca te tomaste la molestia de hablarme ni de preguntarme como me sentia ni siquiera me felicitabas en nuestro cumpleaños?-Pregunto naruto

Con cada palabra que decia, el rostro de narumi cambiaba desde feliz hasta llorar en extremo.

-Naruto es hora de que vallamos a juntar al consejo y de pasada a la aldea en general.-Dije mientras salia de casa de minato

-Que planeas hacer matt?-Pregunto akane

-Hacerles saber a todos que la pesadilla de muchos a regresado.-Dije con una sonrisa tetrica.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto minato.

-Quiero que sepan que el mao esta en la tierra.-Dije con los ojos ambar.

-Que...que...quieres decir?-Pregunto narumi asustada.

-Yo soy el mao, un verdadero demonio, por eso el clan akkuma esta desde tiempos del rikudo sennin, sin embargo nosotros nos ocultamos de todos y de todo.-Dije saliendo de la casa.

-Minato te recomiendo que juntes a todo en la plaza principal.-Dijo naruto saliendo junto a akane.

-Ambus!.-Dijo minato y al instante aparecieron tres ambus.

-Ordene hokague-sama.-

-Reunan al consejo y a los aldeanos en frente de la torre ne treina minutos.-Dijo minato triste.

-Hai hokague los ambus y desaparecieron.

-No importa que lograremos que naruto nos perdone.-Dijo minato mirando a kushina.

En treinta minutos toda la aldea de la hoja estaba en frente de la torre hokague, lideres de clanes y consejeros, todos murmurando sobre que noticia les tendra el hokague, la mayoria alterada y la otra ignorando los que sucederia. Busque con la mirada a hiruzen y lo encontre junto a su hijo asuma.

-Hiruzen-jiji tiempo sin vernos-Dije apareciendo en frente de el

-Matt...eres tu...creimos que estabas...-Dijo en shock

-Muerto?Hahahahahaha creeme se necesitaria revivir a madara para siquiera lastimarme.-Dije sonriendo

-Hahahaha...que?-Pregunto hiruzen

-Ya lo veras jiji, por el momento quiero que abras los ojos y si puedes toma fotos de fugaku y hiashi les sorprendere.-Dije sonriendo aun mas.

-Esta bien pero creo que sera dificil sorprender a ese par.-Dijo extra;ado

-Ya lo veras jiji, ya lo veras-Dije desapareciendo en un destello negro.

-Pueblo de konoha, hoy tengo dos avisos importantes que darles, como saben hace tiempo antes de convertirme en hokague llego un extra;o el cual llego a convertirse en un hermano para mi y para la mayoria de los lideres de clanes, denle una bienvenida de nuevo a Matt.-Dijo minato se;alandome...pero no estaba.

-Matt?...donde estas?-Dijo minato al aire

-Pueblo de konoha, hoy tienen ante ustedes al verdadero mao del inframundo, el que decide si sufriran en el fuego eterno o sufriran maltratados por demonios.-Dije en una voz que sonaba de cualquier parte.

Del centro de la torre del hokague empezo a salir humo, luego fuego y la imagen de un demonio de la cintura hacia arriba de alas grandes negras, piel blanca y ojos amarillos/naranja, la imagen fue disminuyendo hasta revelar mi imagen, Piel ligeramente bronceada,pelo blanco y ojos azules, tenia puesta una gabardina roja con una X en mi espalda de color negra.

§En alguna parte del continente elemental§

Se encontraba un singular personaje de pelo blanco "investigando" en las aguas termales cuando sintio que alguien seguia la filosofia de la entrada es todo.

-parece que alguien sigue mi filosofia.-Dijo orgulloso olvidando donde se encontraba

-Kyaaaa! un pervertido!-Grito una mijer

-A el!-Grito otra con una motosierra

El solo tuvo otra opcion utilizzar la maxima tecnica de escape...correrXD

§De regreso en konoha§

-Hola:3-Dije de lo mas normal.

-Carajo matt casi me da un infarto.-Dijo hiruzen mientras me estampo en el suelo.

-Jiji no me pegesQ_Q-Dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno gente de konoha tiempo sin vernos-Dije alegre-Ahora si, son unos malditos, como pudieron maltratar a este pobre niño?-Pregunte enojado

-Es el demonio...sigue vivo.-Dijo un aldeano.

-El no es un demonio!-Dije desapareciendo en un destello negro.-Yo si lo soy-Dije apareciendo detras del aldeano.

El pobre no pudo reaccionar ya que le clave la mano en el estomago y le saque los intestinos para ahorcarlo con ellos y colgarlo de una lampara y apareci a lado de naruto.

-Todo aquel que lastime otra vez a naruto el "Hijo del hokague" y mi sobrino sera ejecutado porque esta tratando con un miembro del clan akuma.-Dije liberando instinto asesino.

-Ahora que esta eso en claro el clan akuma es aceptado en konoha, matt ahora que eres lider de clan y uno de los ultimos varones tendras que entrar en el programa de restauracion de clan tu tambien naruto.-Dijo minato.

-Esta bien, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que recibir a alguien.-Dije desapareciendo con naruto.

-Minato...sabes lo que acaba de pasar?-Pregunto fugaku

-La verdad ni yo lo se.-Dijo minato

-Matt ya no es el mismo crio con el que nos escondiamos cuando alguien llamaba a kushina tomate.-Dijo hiashi

-Tienes razon-Dijeron los otros dos.

-Recuerdan cuando ero-sennin fue descubierto por kushina en su investigacion?-Pregunte

-Si el pobre tuvo que comer a traves de un popote.-Dijo divertido Hiashi

-Si hahahahaha...DE DONDE DIABLOS SALISTE?-Pregunto fugaku

-Soy un clon solo para decirles que traigan a sus familias al bosque de la muerte, los guiare a nuestra residencia.-Dijo el clon antes de desaparecer.

-Bueno sera el momento de tener respuestas a las miles de preguntas que de seguro tenemos.-Dijo fugaku.

* * *

**Que tal?:D Les gusto? No les gusto? Me extrañaron? Me dejan review?:3**


	6. Chapter 6:Capitulo 5

**Hola!:D Me extrañaron? Pues ya no mas e vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia:D  
Nos leemos abajo:D**

* * *

**Naruto no me pretenece ni me pretenecera Q_Q**

* * *

-Bueno…..diganme como nos vamos a organizer ya que por lo que me dijo liu vamos a ser varias personas…..y nos faltan cuartos.-Pregunte al ejercito de clones en frente de mi.

-Que tal una casa nueva.-Dijo un clon

-Suena bien pero no, nos falta algo de dinero.-Dije eliminando al clon

-Que tal uno de esos sellos modificadores del espacio existencial.-Dijo otro clon

-Un que?-Preguntamos todos.

-Un sello que hace que la casa sea mas grande por dentro pero sigue estando igual por fuera.-Dijo con cansancio.

-Excelente idea que tuve.-Dije- que no me miren asi después de todo somos la misma persona.-Dije calmadamente

-Bueno almenos en eso es verdad.-Dijo un clon

-Bueno mis amigos traigan papel y tinta conductora de chakra, y de pasada una caja de galletas y que no ocurra lo de la ultima vez…me entendieron.-Dije con una aura oscura.

-H….h….hai!-Dijeron dispersándose por todas partes

-Matt…..dime quien es liu?-Pregunto naruto

-Veras naruto liu es un amigo de donde vengo y vendrá a quedarse como miembro del clan junto a su esposa e hijos, además de otras personas.-Dije calmadamente

-oh….matt te puedo preguntar algo.-Dijo naruto

-Ya lo hiciste pero adelante.-Dije curioso

-Puedes entrenarme?-Pregunto

-Eh…no te entrenaron en la academia?-Pregunte extra;ado

-Si…pero bueno no soy el mejor y tu sabes que me alteraban los exámenes!-Dijo naruto

-Cierto esta bien te voy a entrenar, pero no en el uso de chakra eso será mas adelante.-Dije a naruto

-Pero porque no en chakra?-Pregunto

-Veras como somos demonios tendemos a usar el yoki que es la energía demoniaca después de que domines este te enseñare a usar chakra y después senjutsu.-Dije con aires de profesor

-Que es senjutsu?-Pregunto naruto

-Es cuando el usuario de este recolecta y usa la energía natural de lo que le rodea y la mescla con su chakra para formar el llamado "Chakra Senjutsu", pero para eso falta mucho tiempo asi que no te preocupes.-Dije mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Bueno cuando comenzamos el entrenamiento?-Pregunto naruto

-Ma;ana por el momento tengo que hablar con unas personas.-Dije mientras entraba en la sala donde Fugaku y Hiashi se encontraban junto a Hiruzen.

-Buenas tardes caballeros es bueno volver a verlos.-Dije entrando a la sala.

-Matt!-Dijero Fugaku y Hiashi

-Hola, tiempo sin verlos.-Dije calmadamente

-DONDE MIERDA ESTUVISTE ME DEJASTE MORIR CON FUGAKU, SABES CUANTOS GOLPES DE KUSHINA SOPORTAMOS!-Dijeron ambos enojados.

-Pero si les deje el jutsu con el que nos protegíamos!.-Dije excusándome

-Mentiras! A quien se lo diste!?-Pregunto Hiashi

-Se lo di a fugaku, hasta lo copio con el sharingan-Dije extra;ado

-Fugaku…..tu….eres…-Dijo Hiashi enojado

-Ehm…..mira unasuperexcusavoladoraparaqueyopuedasalirpilladodeaca.-Dijo fugaku demasiado rápido

-Donde?-Dijo Hiashi volteando al cielo

-Que estúpido.-Dije

-Ni me lo digas.-Dijo Hiruzen

-Bueno ya que las mujeres dejaron de pelear.-Dije

-HEY!-Se quejaron Fugaku y Hiashi

-Diganme que puedo hacer por ustedes?-Pregunte

-Queremos saber que fue de ti en todo este tiempo que desapareciste.-Dijo Hiashi serio.

-Bueno primero lo primero, ya saben que soy el mao, asi que eso nos ahorra algo de tiempo, verán cuando llegue a konoha no recordaba nada de mi ni de mi pasado, asi que me quede con minato y como saben paso lo que paso, un dia antes de que Jiji nombrara su sucesor me fui de la aldea porque recordé de donde venia y porque termine en konoha asi que regrese a mi lugar de origen pero tambien encontré pergaminos anteriores que yo escribi, yo soy el fundador del clan akuma de época del rikudo sennin o como yo le decía ero-sennin, luego les digo porque, asi que regrese al hogar del rikudo y tome mis cosas regrese a mi verdadero hogar y bueno eso es historia para otro dia.-Dije calmadamente

-Me….estas….diciendo…..que….eres….un…..demonio.-Dijo Fugaku en shock

-Te perdiste en el inicio.-Dije con pesame- Y tu hiashi?...Hiashi?-Dije buscándolo con la mirada.

-Esta por aquí-Dijo Hiruzen se;alando a hiashi desmayado en el suelo.

-Veo que tendre que explicarlo de nuevo.-Dije aburrido

ŁMedia hora de explicaciones despuesŁ

-Haber si entendí, eres un demonio de otra dimensión pero ya habías venido a esta y conociste a rikudo-sennin, regresaste a tu dimensión y volviste aquí donde perdiste la memoria, luego la recuperaste y regresaste a tu dimensión de nuevo donde conociste a un ser alto sin rostro y a un monton de asesinos psicópatas.-dijo Fugaku

-Basicamente…si-Dije calmado

-Okey, hasta aquí entiendo pero lo que no entiendo es porque le dices a rikudo ero-sennin.-Dijo Hiashi

-A bueno es que en ese entonces yo tenia a cualquier mujer a mis pies y el era de los que les gusta mirar…..lo que el no esperaba es que yo tuviera el rinnegan.-Dije clamado

-Okey.-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Que rápido fue convencerlos, crei que batallaría mas.-Dije extra;ado

-Bueno tomando en cuenta quien eres, ya es costumbre.-Dijo hiruzen

-Que malo eres jiji.-Dije con lagrimas falsas

-Oh vamos recuerdas aquella ves con ororchimaru?-Pregunto Fugaku.

-Cuando estábamos con danzo jiji y le pusimos somníferos a su café para proceder a llenarle la cara de dibujos?-Pregunte

-Sip, de no ser porque le pusiste un sello para que no hiciera un henge no te creeríamos, hahahahaha.-Dijo Hiashi

-Bueno basta de hablar de mi, digan como les fue desde que desapareci/-Pregunte

-Bueno, me case con mikoto y tuvimos dos hijos una niña y un niño, Tsukime y sasuke.-Dijo fugaku

-Interesante, y tu Hiashi?-pregunte.

-Bueno me case con Hitmoi, y pues tuve dos hijas hinata y hanabi, dejame decirte que hinata esta loquita por tu sobrino naruto.-Dijo hiashi

-En serio? Dejame adivinar igual de denso que su padre? Cierto-Pregunte

-Hahahahaha iguales no se dan cuenta creo que tendrá que salvar a hinata varias veces para que se de cuenta hahahahaha.-Dijo hiashi riéndose

-Si tienes razón hahahahaha.-Dijo fugaku riendo igualmente

-Hahhahahaha….de que te ries fugaku a ti mikoto te tuvo que pedir que salieras con ella hahahahaha.-Dije riendo

-Callate…..ahora que lo pienso…Tsukime tambien esta loca por naruto.-Dijo Fugaku pensando.

-Porque lo dices?-Pregunte

-Bueno la semana pasada regreso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando le preguntamos que paso nos dijo: "Conoci a un lindo zorrito", no entendí en ese momento…..pero ya entendí.-Dijo fugaku

-Quien lo diría naruto es todo un casanova igual que si tio hahahahaha.-Dije riendo

-Solo que el no saldrá con media aldea y después lo descubrirán para dejarlo con maito gai a entrenar.-Dijo Fugaku

-Meh…no fue tan malo después de todo lo deje atrás en la primera vuelta.-Dije restándole importancia.

Y asi fue durante toda la tarde pero pasemos a naruto el nuevo miembro del clan akuma y futuro zorro conquistador.

§Con naruto§

-Me pregunto…..donde estará mi tia.-Pregunto naruto al aire

"Que tal si buscas en el jardín"

-Buena idea kurama-nee.-Dijo naruto

"Naruto-kun cuando entres te llevaras una sorpresa"-Penso la zorra (XD)

-Tia!...donde estas!...oh pero que es eso-Dijo mirando a un perro

-Pero que lindo perrito ven chiquito ven con naruto.-Dijo naruto haciendo señas a cerberos

-guaf!...(Quien es?)-

*Cerberos se acerca a naruto y lo empieza a oler*

-Guaf guaf guaf!...(Huela a…Gea)

-Que pasa perrito…hum….cer-be-ros, ese es tu nombre?-Pregunto naruto

-Guaf guaf….(Este humano es interesante.)

-Naruto que haces afuera?-Pregunto Akane

-Te estaba buscando tia, lo que pasa es que…tengo hambre.-Dijo naruto agachando la cabeza con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Owwww…que lindo zorrito ven vamos a darte algo.-Dijo Akane llevándose a naruto.

"Maldito como le dice a mi naruto-kun lindo zorrito….kufufufufu….me voy a vengar de todas las que se acerquen a el"-Penso una zorra vengativa.

§Con matt§

-Ugh…..me dieron ñañaras por el oxipusio y la farangeta.-Dije al aire

-Y eso que significa matt?-Pregunto hiruzen

-Muchos dolores de cabeza jiji, muchos dolores de cabeza.-Dije masajeándome las sienes.

§De regreso con naruto§

-Tia, podemos ir a Ichikaru tengo ganas de ramen.-Dijo naruto

-Claro, solo vamos a dejarle una nota a matt.-Dijo Akane escribiendo en un papel-Listo vámonos.

§30 MINUTOS DESPUES§

-Bueno ahora que se fueron es hora de divertirme con Akane.-Dije

-Oh una nota….se fueron a comer ramen. Bueno en ese caso comeré galletas.-Dije abriendo la alacena

-Veamos, cereal, sake, galletas saladas, galletas integrales, porque tenemos esto? Bueno haber no, no,no, tsk donde están mis galletas?-Dije enojado

-Oh otra nota "Matt apartir de ahora dejaras de comer galletas dulces para comer galletas integrales. Atte: Akane3

-No….no…NOOOOO!-Grite triste-Porque?-Dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

* * *

**Que tal? Les gusto? Saben me quede bloqueado con un nombre para "kurama" Porque vieron que no es Kurama;D  
Naruto sera entrenado por matt...debemos medio matarlo con el entrenamiento o simplemente madarlo con shinigami-chan?:3  
Descubranlo en el prox. capitulo**

**Byebye~**


	7. Chapter 7:Capitulo 6

**Hola que tal? quien me extra;o:D...nadieD: bueno u_u**

**Este capitulo es mas largo que los habituales porque? facil empeze a escribir a las cuatro de la madrugada y no e dormido desde ayer:D**

**Nos vemos mas abajo;D**

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece ni me perteneceraQ_Q**

* * *

-Bueno estoy solo, no tengo galletas y tengo una chica demonio lujuriosa en mi interior, que hago?-Pregunte al aire

"**Que tal si entras, además tenemos tiempo sin hablar, tambien hay cinco personas que quieren conocerte"**

"Cinco personas?"

§Mindscape de matt§

Un lugar verde lleno de arboles y animales, un lago y una casa de dos pisos es mi mindscape bueno almenos es mejor que antes, entre a la casa donde busque a Kim.

-Kim!...donde estas?-Pregunte

-Estoy en la cocina!.-Grito

Entre a la cocina donde me encontré a kim junto a cuantro encapuchados y a mi primo Desmond.

-Hey desmond que tal….no me digas que….-Dije en shock

-Pues si primin e muerto lo curioso es que tu tienes mi alma mi pregunta es porque?-Pregunto desmond

-Bueno eso es mi culpa hicimos un trato cuando estabas ebrio me vendiste tu alma por una vida emocionante.-Dije apenado.

-En serio?...bueno eso ya no importa dejame presentarte a unas personas.-Dijo levantándose.

-Matt ellos son Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, primero de nuestroas antepasados, asesino de Siria durante la edad media.-Dijo Desmond

-Un gusto joven matt.-Dijo altair

-El siguiente es Ezio Auditore da Firenze, profeta y mentor de la orden de los asesinos de la Italia renacentista, además de un rompe corazones.-Dijo Desmond

-Un gusto amigo mio.-Dijo ezio

-Siguiente, Edward James Kenway, corsario frecuente pirata gales y un miembro de la orden de los asesinos, su vida como pirata se encontró ente el conflicto entre asesinos y templarios, casi extermino la orden en el Caribe, gracias a que abrió los ojos se arrepintió y se unió a los asesinos.-Dijo desmond

-Hola, un gusto.-Dijo Edward

-Final mente el ultimo de los antepasados, Ratonhnhaké:ton tambien conocido como connor, asesino kanien'keha:ka durante la guerra de independencia de estados unidos, nacido del romance entre un templario y un miembro de los kanien'keha:ka.-Dijo desmond

-Hm.-Contesto Connor

-De pocas palabras cierto?-Pregunte

-No tienes idea.-Dijo desmond

-Bueno no es que no me guste saber quienes son mis antepasados pero que diablos hacen aquí?-Pregunte

-Bueno la cuchilla oculta perteneció a altair, la aramdura que te pones perteneció a ezio, las pistolas que no has usado son de Edward, la otra cuchilla oculta es de Connor y tu tienes mi alma.-Dijo desmond.

-Interesante, parece ser que estabas destinado a portar nuestras cosas.-Dijo Altair.

-Ya empezamos con su destino.-Dijo ezio cansadamente

-A que te refieres?.-Pregunte

-Veras el "mejor asesino" es un amante del destino por asi decirlo no para de hablar de eso.-Dijo connor cansado.

-Crei que no hablabas.-Dije

-Si hablo pero solo cuando es necesario.-Dijo

-Bien, ahora que van a hacer?-Pregunte

-Pues creo que podemos entrenarte en el arte del asesinato, puede que hagas una orden asesina en este lugar.-Dijo ezio.

-No suena mal concuerdo con el italiano atolondrado.-Dijo altair

-A quien le dices atolondrado idiota?-Pregunto ezio enojado

-A quien le dices Idiota atolondrado?-Pregunto altair preparándose para la pelea.

-Simpre son asi?-Pregunte

-Aveces son peor-Dijo desmond

-Bueno vale entrenemos, bien como empezamos?-pregunte

-Bueno usemos mis métodos de entrenamiento de acuerdo?-Pregunto altair

-Seguro.-Dijeron todos con una sonrisa maligna

-En que me meti.-Dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-Muy bien quiero que des 500 vueltas alrededor del bosque con unos pesos en tus piernas y brazos de 50kl cada una, después vas a hacer abdominales con las piernas en una rama con pesas de 100kl en los brazos, después de eso 500 sentadillas con una roca encima de tu cabeza, y tienes hasta medio dia para hacerlo si no lo haces se agregan 100 de todo.-Dijo altair.

-Me cago en….Esta bien puedo empezar ma;ana ahora ya son las ocho.-Dije resignado

-Seguro…creo que alguien viene.-Dijo altair.

-Deben ser naruto y Akane…..puedo entrenar a naruto tambien?-Pregunte con una sonrisa maligna.

-Por supuesto.-Contestaron las seis figuras.

-Bien, kim después hablo contigo.-Dije desapareciendo

§Fuera del mindscape§

-Estamos en casa.-Dijo Akane entrando

-Bienvenidos-Conteste

-Como te fue matt?-Pregunto Akane

-Bien, aunque sin galletas.-Dije triste

-Vamos es por tu bien, además te traje…..ramen!-Dijo Akane feliz

-Ramen asdfadfgasdgas.-Dije emocionado

-Si.-Dijo Akane

-Y naruto?-Pregunte

-Acaba de subir a su cuarto a dormir.-Dijo Akane

-Bien, tenemos que preparar las habitaciones para los demás no tardan en llegar.-Dije emocionado

-Si tienes razón.-Dijo Akane.

-Sabes Akane creo que deberiamos seguir el ejemplo de naruto y dormir.-Dije abrazando a Akane

-Tienes razón, me siento cansada.-Dijo Akane

Subimos a la habitación donde estaba cerberos en su forma chibi dormido encima de la cama Akane se cambio y yo me quite el pantalon, nos acostamos y nos abrazamos, Akane se recargo en mi pecho y yo me quede observando el techo, al poco tiempo terminamos dormidos.

"**Matt"**

"Carajo no otra vez"

"**Tu brazo"**

"Que tiene mi brazo?"

"**Usa tu brazo"**

"A que diablos te refieres?"

"**Usa tu brazo"**

"Que diablos quieres?"

"**Que uses tu jodido brazo mierda!"**

Desperte sudando, malditos sue;os hace tiempo deje de tenerlos porque ahora, mi brazo a que se refiere, bueno después lo averiguare es el momento de la tortura. Me levante con cuidad tratando de no despertar a Akane revise la hora 5:00 a.m.

-Debo despertar a naruto.-Dije saliendo del cuarto

-Oe naruto despierta.-Dije entrando a la habitación de naruto

-Hm….no…..ramen…mio…-Dijo naruto dormido

-Hum….creo que es el momento….naruto si no despiertas no dejare que comas ramen en todo un mes!-Grite

-Su kyubbi madre!-Dijo levantándose como resorte

-Hahahahahahahaha….debe…..deberias….ver…..tu hahaahahahaha….cara hahahahaha.-Dije se;alandolo

-Eh?...Pero que mier….?!-Dijo naruto molesto

Naruto tenia rayada toda la cara con peque;os zorros y serpientes por toda su cara.

-Maldicion matt!-Dijo naruto

-Hahahahaha no fui yo hahahaha-Dije revolcándome por el suelo

-Entonces quien fue?-Pregunto molesto

-No se pero es un genio hahahahaha…..naruto que es esa masa en tu cama?-Pregunte

-A que te refieres-Dijo naruto volteando

-No se mira el bulto se mueve….creo que esta vivo.-Dije picándolo con un palo.

-Kyu.-Dijo el bulto

-No mames esta vivo!-Dije levantando los brazos

-Matt….y si levantas la sabana?-Pregunto naruto

-Tienes razón uno…dos….tres!-Dije y levante la sabana

-Naruko!.-Dijo naruto en shock.

-Que diablos?-Pregunte

-Hm…..naruto-nii no tan fuerte.-Dijo naruko dormida.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS!?-Gritamos naruto y yo en shock

-hum?...naruto-nii buenos días.-Dijo naruko tallándose un ojo

"Es demasiado moe"-Pense

-Nada de buenos días, que haces en mi cama?! Mas importante aun que haces en la casa?!-Pregunto/grito naruto

-Naruto-nii no me digas que no recuerdas lo que me hiciste anoche.-Dijo naruko cubriéndose con la sabana.

-…..-

-…..-

ŁSonido de golpe en secoŁ

-eh…..naruto? Naruto?! Oye resiste!-Dije zarandeándolo de un lado a otro.

-hahahahaha debió ver su cara.-Dijo naruko

-Eh?...Entonces no hicieron nada?-pregunte

-Claro que no…por el momento.-Dijo susurrando lo ultimo

-Bueno y dime que haces aquí?-Pregunte

-Queria hacer las pases con Naru-nii pero creo que realmente me odia.-Dijo naruko con lagrimas en los ojos

-Y porque el deberia perdonarte?-Pregunte

-Porque es mi hermano yo le quiero, desde peque;a me pregunte porque nunca celebraba con nosotros si cumplimos el mismo dia, una vez le pregunte a otou-san y dijo que yo era mas importante, de no ser porque no me dejaban tiempo para mi sola, puede que Naru-nii no me odiria.-Dijo naruko a punto de llorar.

-Sabes de no ser porque se cuando alguien me esta mintiendo te sacaría de esta casa ahora, pero se nota a mares que no mientes y creo que naruto te perdonara…..o me equivoco naruto?-Pregunte dejando ver a un naruto recuperado detrás de mi.

-Naru-ni.-Dijo naruko

-Es verdad? Todo lo que dijiste es verdad?-Pregunto naruto con la cabeza agachada.

-Si Naru-ni todo es verdad yo me preocupaba por ti.-Dijo naruko llorando

-Bueno naruto la perdonaras o no?-Pregunte

-No lo se yo…tengo que pensar…-Dijo naruto

-Bien dejando eso de lado es hora del entrenamiento naruto.-Dije con una sonrisa maligna

-Creo que estoy muerto, dime que haremos?-Pregunto naruto

-Muy bien empezaremos con 500 vueltas alrededor del bosque con unos pesos en las piernas y brazos de 50kl cada una, después vamoss a hacer abdominales con las piernas en una rama con pesas de 100kl en los brazos, después de eso 500 sentadillas con una roca encima de la cabeza, y tenemos hasta medio dia para hacerlo si no lo hacemos se agregan 100 de todo.-Dije sonriendo

-Oye es entrenamiento o tortura?!-Pregunto/grito naruto

-Lo segundo ahora muévete!-Dije para salir de la casa.

Durante la mayoría del dia estuvimos entrenando de no ser porque naruto se tardo un minuto en terminar las sentadillas no hubiéramos hecho otras 100 pero creo que con eso aprenderá. Caminamos hasta llegar al lugar favorito de naruto Ichiraku.

-Bienvenido a ichiraku que le puedo…..ah naruto como esta mi cliente favorito?-pregunto Teuchi

-Estoy muerto viejo…dame 100 de miso ramen.-Dijo naruto entusiasmado.

-A la orden y para us…..matt.-Dijo teuchi en shock

-Tiempo sin vernos viejo.-Salude como si nada.

-Se conocen?-pregunto naruto

-Claro antes que tu yo venia a comer a diario.-Dije feliz

-En serio?-Pregunto naruto

-Claro de hecho yo me termine la dotación de ingredientes de un mes.-Dije con orgullo.

-Es verdad gracias a eso pude ampliar el negocio.-Dijo teuchi feliz

-A mi dame tambien 100 de miso ramen.-Dije emocionado

-A la orden caballeros.-Dijo teuchi entrando.

-Naruto, tengo una pregunta.-Dije mirándolo

-Que pasa?-Pregunto naruto

-Tu todavía no terminas la academia, verdad?-Pregunte

-No, todavía falta unos meses.-Dijo nervioso

-Si es asi dime, porque nunca te veo caminar a la academia?-Pregunte en tono de ultratumba.

-Eh….b…b..bueno….es….que…yo.-Dijo naruto tartamudo

-Tu que naruto?-pregunte

-Yo…envio clones de sombras hehe.-Dijo naruto nervioso

-No, a partir de mañana iras TU a la academia, entendido?-Pregunte

-Pero y los entrenamientos?-pregunto naruto

-Los vas a hacer y después a la academia (muajajajajajaja).-Dije sonriendo

-Matt….tu me quieres matar…..verdad?-Pregunto

-Claro que no…..para eso tienes fangirls.-Dije asustado

-Que son fangirls?-Pregunto naruto

-Naruto las fangirls son lo mas peligroso del mundo existen dos no tres tipos, las fangirls normales común mente son las que te encuentras por cualquier lado, las kunoichis, que son las que usan sus habilidades ninja para espiarte o infiltrarse en tu casa, son las mas peligrosas ya que son capases de violarte y las ultimas las que no quieres toparte por nada del mundo, las fangirl yandere.-Dije temblando

-Y…y…..yandere?-Pregunto temeroso

-Comienza con una fangirl normal pero eso solo es el exterior interiormente esta estresada psicológicamente puede tambien tener traumas del pasado, las puede llevar a cometer un asesinato o suicidarse por el amor de su vida.-Dije temblando

-Tiene razón naruto las fangirls son de temer.-Dijo teuchi

-E..e…enserio?-Pregunto naruto

-Te dare un consejo para las fangirls yandere: Si encuentras una corre, no mires atrás corre hasta la frontera, cambiate el color de pelo y vende frutas el resto de tu vida.-Dije serio

-Y eso en que me ayuda?!-Pregunto/Grito naruto

-Es para esconderte, lo use varias veces pude salir vivo por los pelos.-Dije Temblando

-Bueno dejemos los traumas en el pasado aquí están sus ordenes.-Dijo teuchi entregando el ramen.

-Gracias viejo!-Dijo naruto

-Gracias, no e visto a áyame…..donde esta?-Pregunte

-Oh ella fue a comprar a la tienda.-Dijo teuchi

-Hum…..bueno luego la saludo.-Dije empezando a comer.

-Matt….no…puedo…..*wuaaahhh*-Dijo naruto vomitando

-Diablos naruto que paso?-Pregunte

-Ve…ge….tales.-Dijo naruto entecortadamente

-Vegetales?-Dije confundido

-Ah…si le puse vegetales a naruto siempre come cualquier ramen pero no vegetales.-Dijo teuchi

-Good job.-Dije levantando el pulgar.

Despues de la escena que monto naruto con los vegetales salimos a una tienda de ropa para conseguirle a naruto un nuevo conjunto.

ŁSonido de campanaŁ

-Bienvenidos en que puedo ayudalres?-Pregunto una joven

-Si quisiera un nuevo conjunto para este chiquitin.-Dije se;alando a naruto

-Seguro acompa;ame.-Dijo refiriéndose a naruto.

Ł10 Minutos despuesŁ

-Hum….tengo hambre….veamos que hay en mi bolsa izquiera, papel, bombas, lagartos, una computadora, un elefante, oh el vaquero que buscaba.-Dije sorprendido

-Que hay!.-Dijo el vaquero.

-Haber en la bolsa derecha, esapdas, cadáveres, una cadena, una bolsa vacia de papas, hum, oh el vaquero que buscaba al otro vaquero!.-Dije asustado

-En donde esta ese malnacido!-Grito

-No se adiós!-Dije aventándolo por la ventana

Ł30 min despuesŁ

-Namnamnamnamnamnam ricas galletas.-Dije comiendo una bolsa de galletas.

Ł1 hora despuesŁ

X_X

Ł1 hora 30 Minutos despuesŁ

-Que tal matt? A que se me ve chula.-Dijo naruto

(La ropa de naruto consiste en una gabardina negra, Camisa azul oscura , pantalones negros de cuero, botas de combate y una X en el pecho echa de una cadena)

-Wow…..espera péinate para atrás.-Dije

-Para que?-Pregunto naruto

-Tu hazlo.-Dije

-Esta bien.-Dijo

-Oh…te ves como un demonio antiguo….oh es verdad te pareces a mi amigo Dante si tuvieras el pelo blanco, pero buano vamos a pagar e irnos tengo sue;o.-Dije dirigiéndome a la caja.

Pagamos por el nuevo conjunto de naruto y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, en el camino nos encontramos con nada mas y nada menos que la "familia" de naruto.

-Hijo.-Dijo kushina

-No eres mi madre.-Dijo naruto cortante

-Hijo no seas asi con tu madre.-Dijo minato enojado

-Tu tampoco eres mi padre esos lugares los ocupan matt y Akane, no tienen derecho de decirme asi.-Dijo naruto enojado.

-Hijo porfavor vuelve a casa.-Dijo kushina llorando

-Esa no es mi casa, ustedes no son mi familia y ustedes dos no son mis padres.-Dijo naruto

-Hijo por favor, te ense;are el rasengan, el hiraishin, pero por favor vuelve a casa con nosotros tus padres.-Dijo minato

-No volveré nunca, entiéndanlo tu rasengan matt me lo va a esne;ar y mejorado ya que el le puso elementos Fūton, Raiton, Katon, Doton y Suiton, tu hirashin no lo necesito, además matt y Akane me han tratado como un hijo a pesar de que los conozco de hace poco que ustedes que me conocen de toda la vida, no importa que puedan o no ense;arme no regresare con ustedes, ahora si me disculpan otou-san y yo tenemos que regresar a casa para cenar con kaa-san, adiós "hokague-sama".-Dijo naruto pasando de largo a su "familia"

-Naruto…..perdonanos.-Dijo minato mientras abrazaba a kushina que estaba llorando a mares.

-Naru-nii….no importa yo hare que nos perdones, aunque tenga que hacerte cosas nada santas.-Dijo naruko pensando lo ultimo.

ŁCon naruto y mattŁ

-No crees que fuiste algo duro con ellos? Digo soy un demonio pero tengo sentimientos y eso hasta a mi me dolio.-Dije

-No se lo merecen y mas tu sabes eso.-Dijo naruto

-Esta bien tienes razón, pero en serio nos vez a Akane y a mi como tus padres?-Pregunte

-Eh….s…s..si, porque te molesta?-Pregunto naruto bajando la cabeza.

-Claro que no, pero por el momento no le digas nada a Akane.-Dije sonriendo

-Porque?-Pregunto

-A menos que quieras ir de compras con ella te sugiero que no lo hagas.-Dije temblando

-Esta bien otou-san.-Dijo naruto

Despues de esa platica llegasmo a casa donde Akane nos tenia preparada la cena, la noche paso con tranquilidad hasta que llego un mensaje de liu.

-Que pasa matt?-Pregunta Akane

-Es liu llega ma;ana.-Dije feliz

-En serio con quien viene?-Pregunto Akane

-Viene con su esposa, sus dos hijos, Jack, smile dog, jane, masky y hoody y un par de personas que dicen que me conocen.-Dije confundido

-Bueno almenos ya tenemos sus cuartos.-Dijo Akane

-Cierto bueno ahora todos a dormir ma;ana será un excelente dia, naruto iras a la academia después del entrenamiento, ahora a dormir todos.-Dije levantándome de la mesa.

* * *

**Que tal?:D ya el proximo capitulo aparecen las creepypastas:D saben lo que eso significa? asi es desvergue total!XD  
A Propósito mi caligrafia es hermosaD: okey no...voy a tratar de mejorarla.**

**Me dejan review?:3**


	8. Chapter 8:Capitulo 7

**Hola y bienvenidos a los septuajesi...que...que no son los juegos del hambre?...y que esto haciendo un ridiculo en frente de mi publico...y que es peor porque repito todo lo que me dicen? oh ya veo...mehXD  
**

**Hola y bienvenidos a otro capitulo de CreepyShinobi...siento que algo falta pero no se que es meh igual al rato lo averiguo bye!**

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece ni me perteneceraQ_Q **

* * *

"**Usa la fuerza"**

"Que carajo?"

"**Usa la fuerza luke"**

"Pero mi nombre es matt"

"**Oh lo siento mente equivocada"**

"Que mierda acaba de pasar?"

"**Usa tu brazo"**

"Nanananana ya me canse de tener estos putos sueños ahora o me dices que carajo quieres decir o te vas a chingar mucho a tu puta madreT_T"

"**Que carácter"**

"Pues que quieres, dime quien eres y que quieres?"

"**Usa tu brazo"**

"Carajo!"

-Malditos sueños! No dejan dormir a uno agusto!-Dije levantándome

-Que pasa matt?-Pregunto Akane

-No es nada amor son solo sueños raros.-Dije tranquilizándola-Vuelve a dormir.

-No, es hora de que prepare el almuerzo.-Dijo levantándose

-Esta bien levantare a naruto.-Dije saliendo del cuarto.

"Kim, tienes idea de lo que quiso decir?"

"**No, lo siento"**

"_Matt, creo saber lo que quiso decir"_

"Desmond? Bueno que crees que quiso decir?"

"_Si, bueno eres un demonio, has intentado usar parte de tus poderes en alguna parte de tu cuerpo?"_

"Nope"

"Entonces deberías intentarlo"

"Tienes razón, gracias altair tambien tu desmond"

"_De nada/_De nada"

-Naruto despierta-Dije tocando la puerta.-Tsk, mejor entro.

-Naruto arriba.-Dije a un lado de el.

-Hum…cinco minutos mas.-Dijo dormido.

-Si no te levantas ahora….traeré a naruko.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Hu…diez minutos mas.-Dijo dormido

-Pero que?!...Si no te levantas ahora te triplicare la tortur….digo entrenamiento.-Dije con una sonrisa sínica.

-Meh…..quince minutos mas.-Dijo acomodándose.

-No queria llegar a esto pero si no te levantas, le dire a Akane que la ves como su madre además de que te llevare a un lugar que de seguro no te gustara.-Dije tranquilamente.

-A donde?-Pregunto acostado

-A la isla de las fangirls.-Dije con una mirada tétrica.

-n..n…no te…..a…a….atreverías.-Dijo naruto asustado

-Pruebame.-Dije serio.

-E…e….esta bien me levanto.-Dijo resignado.

-Excelente ahora ten ponte estas pesas en las muñecas, tobillos y dedos.-Dije dándole pesas de diferentes tamaños.

-Esta bien.-Dijo poniéndoselas.-Ahora que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto

-Bueno ahora te pondré un sello inhibidor de chakra.-Dije.-Despues haremos parkour.-Dije feliz

-Par….que?-Pregunto

-Ya veras ahora acercate.-Dije haciendo mimadas con mi mano

-De acuerdo.-Dijo naruto acercándose.

-Arte demoniaco de sellado: Sello del pentagrama de absorción!-Dije mientras un pentagrama aparecia en la espalda de naruto.

-Ahhh! Duele!.-Dijo naruto en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Exacto, veras antes de que digas nada, ustedes los ninjas usan chakra para todo incluso en sus musculos para que no se atrofien ni sufran algún desgaste, al suprimir completamente tu chakra tus musculos se contrajeron asi que te dolerá por unos momentos después pasara.-Dije tranquilamente

-C..c…carajo.-Dijo naruto sufriendo

-Ya no se llorica, mira el lado positivo podras superar el hiraishin corriendo.-Dije enfatizando la ultima palabra.

-En serio?-Pregunto naruto ilusionado

-NoXD.-Dije arruinando su fantasia

-MalditoT_T-Dijo naruto enojado

-Bueno ya es hora de dar inicio al entrenamiento pero será después de la academia ahora lárgate!-Dije aventándolo por la ventana.

-Ahhhhhh!.-Grito naruto "volando"

-Hahahahaha!...deberia visitar a anko.-Dije al aire.

§Con naruto§

-Maldito, después de que me quita el chakra me avienta por la ventana.-Dijo naruto bajando del árbol.-Para acabarla sigo en pijama necesito un cambio de ropa.-Dijo caminando a ichirakus

-Tch, menos mal le di un cambio de ropa a áyame-neechan.-Dijo naruto entrando al local.

-Buenos días que le puedo ofrecer…..o naruto que haces en pijama?-Pregunto teuchi

-Ehm…me perdi cuando caminaba al baño.-Dijo naruto provocando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de teuchi.

-Ehm….si y bueno que haces aquí?-Pregunto teuchi

-Bueno ayer vine con oka-san y le deje a áyame un cambio de ropa como el que otou-san me compro.-Dijo naruto

-Oh…..sera esta bolsa que dice naruto?-Pregunto teuchi mostrando una bolsa.

-Si es esa gracias viejo.-Dijo naruto tomando la bolsa.

-De nada naruto y procura no perderte de nuevo.-Dijo teuchi

-Seguro.-Dijo naruto saliendo

§Con un naruto ya cambiado§

-Pfff….maldicion cinco minutos mas y no llegaba.-Dijo naruto entrando al salón

§Puerta abriéndose (lo se mis efectos especiales son los mejoresxD)§

-Eh?...crei que llegaba a tiempo-Dijo naruto percatándose de que el salón estaba lleno.

-Pues no lo siento llegaste diez minutos tarde, alguna escusa?-Pregunto iruka

-Ehm…Me perdi en el camino de la vida?-Dijo naruto

§En otra parte de la aldea§

Se puede ver a un jounnin de pelo plateado cubierto de un ojo leyendo su clásico libro por….perdon su biblia icha icha cuando sinti una perturabacion en el universo.

-Alguien…sigue mis pasos.-Dijo mirando al cielo-Tal vez….encuentre a mini mi.-Dijo retomando su lectura.

§De regreso con naruto§

"Genial otro kakashi"-Penso iruka

-Bueno, naruto por favor pasa y siéntate.-Dijo iruka

-Hai sensei-Dijo naruto entrando

-Hum….dobe.-Dijo sasUKExD

-Tch, salúdame a tu hermana cuando lleges a casa.-Dijo naruto

-Que!?-Grito sasuke

-Naruto, Sasuke siéntense ahora.-Dijo iruka

-Tch maldito dobe.-Susurro sasuke

-Calla teme.-Dijo naruto sentándose junto a Shino Aburame.

-Naruto-san a que se refirió con lo de salúdame a tu hermana?-Pregunto monotomamente

-Yo conozco a su hermana, y por lo que escuche de ciertas personas bueno te imaginaras.-Dijo aburrido

-Si no te conociera diría que eres un nara.-Dijo shino

-Gracioso.-Dijo naruto tratando de dormir

-Bueno clase falta poco para la graduación asi que les dare una explicación rápida.-Dijo iruka.

Como todos sabemos que las explicaciones de iruka son algo aburridas por no decir demasiado regresemos con matt.

§Con matt§

-Me pregunto si lo tire con demasiada fuerza?...Na-Dije mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Oh matt donde esta naruto?-Pregunto Akane

-Eh….ya se fue a la academia.-Dije nervioso

-En serio?-Pregutno triste-Yo queria darle un delicioso desayuno.-Dijo Akane

-No te preocupes querida, nos puedes llevar el almuerzo mas tarde ya que naruto y yo empezaremos a entrenar.-Dije abrazandola

-En serio?-Pregunto

-Si.-Dije abrazandola

-Que bien, apropocito a que hora llega liu?-Pregunto Akane

-Debe de estar aquí entrada la noche.-Dije poniendome mi gabardina negra

-A donde vas amor?-Pregunto Akane

-Voy a ver a una domadora de serpientes.-Dije saliendo de la casa

-Que?-Pregunto Akane al aire.

-Ahora donde podre encontrar a anko?-Pregunte.-Bueno le preguntare a sarutobi-jiji.-Dije caminando

§En el complejo sarutobi§

ŁToc,TocŁ

-sarutobi-jiji deje de leer porno y venga a arbir!-Grite

-Matt, no deberías gritarle eso a mi padre.-Dijo asuma abriendo la puerta

-Oye vamos no me culpes sabes que es verdad, puedo pasar?-Pregunte

-Adelante, puede ser pero no deberías gritarlo.-Dijo cerrando la puerta

-Donde esta jiji?-Pregunte

-Esta atrás en el patio con danzo.-Dijo encendiendo un cigarro

-Oh danzo-jiji tambien esta aquí? Porque? Según se no se soportan.-Dije curioso

-Bueno mi padre todavía tiene papeleo como hokague y danzo tambien como concejal y bueno aunque no quieran están juntos.-Dije sentándose en el sofá.

-Bueno ire a verlos, adiós-Dije saliendo al patio.

Al salir al patio observe a saru-jiji y a danzo-jiji leyendo el icha-icha con tremendos sonrojos en la cara, asi que reaccione de la forma mas lógica posible.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu: Amateratsu-sama!-Dije para invocar a la deidad y que esta destrozara sus libros.

-Noooo!-Gritaron los dos.

-Eso les ense;ara a no leer eso.-Dije enojado

-….-

-….-

-…..No piensan decir algo?-Pregunte

-Que haces aquí….supuestamente estar muerto.-Dijo danzo

-Ehm….pues nope y estoy aquí porque busco a anko.-Dije restándole importancia

-Y porque deberíamos decirte después de que destrosaras nuestros libros?-Pregunto sarutobi

-Porque conozco el secreto para vencer al papeleo y se los dire a cambio de información.-Dije tranquilamente

-Es imposible! No existe tal secreto!-Grito danzo apuntándome

-Oh pero si existe de echo es mas simple de lo que creen, ahora donde puedo encontrar a anko?-Pregunte

-Esta en su lugar favorito, el departamento de investigación y tortura (creo que era asi si estoy equivocado háganmelo saber porfavor).-Dijo sarutobi

-Ahora danos el secreto.-Dijo danzo

-Bien es demasiado simple tanto que ni siquiera lo pensaron:Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.-Dije tranquilamente

-…..COMO NO LO PENSAMOS ANTES!-Dijeron ambos golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo

-Les dije que era demasiado simple ahora si me disculpan me voy.-Dije desapareciendo

-Ahora si venceremos al tan temido papeleo muajajajajaja!-Dijo sarutobi

* * *

**Que creen se volvio loco?:3 MehXD Bueno que tal? Espero les gustara y que tengan un excelente clima porque por aca estamos sudando como ceeeeeerdosD: bueno yo mas que nada porque no tengo abanicoXD**

**Si les gusto no se les olvide dejar un comentario:D pasarle la historia a sus primos, amigos, padres, maestros, avestruces, mascotas, hasta a el perro del vecinoXD**

**Chao~!**


	9. Chapter 9:Capitulo 8

**Que tal? Que porque subi otro? O es facil PORQUE ESTOY MUERTO DE ABURRIMIENTO! Ademas me llego la inspiracion si estaba comiendo galletas**

**Les juro que eran galletas O_O...creo**

**Bueno nos vemos despues:D**

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece ni perteneceraQ_Q**

* * *

-Ahora…donde esta ese lugar?-Pregunte al aire-Ya se le preguntare a esa persona.-Dije mirando al vendedor de frutas

-Disculpe puede ayudarme?-Pregunte

-Claro que necesita-Dijo el vendedor de frutas.

-Estoy buscando a anko mitarashi, sabe quien es?-Pregunte

-No soy bueno con los nombres pero si puedes darme una descripción de ella puedo decirte donde se encuentra.-Dijo el vendedor

-Bueno ella tiene los ojos casta;o claro, su cabello violeta se hace una cola de caballo y tiene tez blanca. Ella comúnmente lleva un abrigo marron con costuras purpuras con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos, lleva una mini-falda naranja oscuro, asi como un protector de frente, un colgante de colmillo de serpiente con un grueso cordon, un reloj de pulsera y espinilleras. Tambien lleva una correa de color azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura que se conecta con la falda.-Dije tomando aire.

-Hum…o si ella en estos momentos debe en la cima del monte hokague.-Dijo el vendedor.

-Oh muchas gracias, adiós.-Dije corriendo a la cima

§Con naruto§

-Matenme~-Susurro naruto

-Vamos naruto-san no es para tanto-Dijo shino

-Lleva tres horas hablando, como es que no se cansa-Dijo naruto

-No lo se.-Dijo shino

-Bueno ahora quiero que intenten hacer un bunshin veamos….tu naruto se ve que pusiste atención.-Dijo iruka

"Que me lleve la…."-Penso naruto

-Que tengo que hacer?-Pregunto

-Tienes que hacer un bunshin.-Dijo iruka

-Oh…..eh…bueno…lo que pasa es que…-Dijo naruto

-Que pasa?-Pregunto irkua

-No tengo chakra.-Dijo naruto

-Que?!-Pregunto/Grito Iruka-Como que no tienes chakra!-

-Si tengo chakra pero en estos momentos lo tengo sellado debido a un sello para poder entrenar y desarrollarme mucho mejor.-Dijo naruto

-Oh…..entonces siéntate.-Dijo iruka.

-En estos momentos agradezco a otou-san por ponerme el sello.-Dijo naruto.

§Con matt§

-Siento que alguien esta agradecido conmigo…meh igual.-Dije caminando por la cima buscando a anko.-Ahora donde esta?...Ya La vi-Dije caminando a ella

-Dejame en paz, no saldré con nadie nunca mas.-Dijo anko sin voltear a verme.

-Estas segura hebi-hime?-Pregunte

-Esa voz…..-Dijo volteándose

-Hola.-Dije abrazandola

-Pe…pe….pero….tu.-Dijo anko llorando

-No, no estoy muerto recuerda lo que te dije, no moriré sin antes darte todo el amor que no recibiste.-Dije abrazandola

-Idiota…..wuuuuaaaaa!-Empezo anko a llorar (No me dígase_e)

-Ya querida, no te abandonare de nuevo, pero ahora tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-Dije limpiándole las lagrimas con el pulgar.

-Que cosa? Sniff-Dijo anko calmándose

-Puedo quitarte tu sello.-Dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Que!?...pero como!? Ni el yondaime pudo hacerlo.-Dijo anko en shock

-Eso es porque el no tiene los mismos conocimientos que yo tengo.-Dije acercándome a ella.

-En…en serio puedes hacerlo?...puedo dejar de tener este sentimiento de traición?-Pregunto anko a punto de llorar.

-Si, puedo hacerlo pero no llores eres demasiado hermosa para hacerlo.-Dije para darle un beso.

No fue un beso cualquiera, iniciamos lento, le transmití todo el amor que sentía por ella y todo lo que haría porque fuera feliz, lentamente se ella fue profundizando el beso hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire

-Entonces, porfavor hazlo.-Dijo anko mostrando el sello.

-Sientate esto será doloroso.-Dije sentándome en el suelo.

-Esta bien.-Dijo sentándose en frente de mi

-Captura del alma: desellado del cielo:extracción definitiva.-Dije, acto seguido apareció una estatua de un dragon que empezo a succionar un chakra de color morado del sello para finalizar tomando el trozo de alma de orochimaru.

§Con la serpiende pedófila…..digo pedochimaru…..digo Orochimaru§

-Veamos….necesito muestra de ugh…..ugh!...ahhhh!-Grito orochimaru retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo

-Orochimaru-sama que le pasa?-Pregunto kabuto

-No…..no lo se…pero…..a pasado.-Dijo sentándose en el trono de piedra.

§De vuelta con anko y matt§

-Uff….si que fue difícil…..hebi-hime estas bien?-Pregunte

-Si….solo con…algo de sueño.-Dijo anko para proceder a dormir.

-Bueno….creo que la llevare a casa para que duerma.-Dije cargándola al estilo nupcial.

-Me pregunto como le va a naruto….oh pero si esta a punto de salir de la academia…..kufufufufu que empieze la tortura.-Dije desapareciendo en una neblina morada (No no es KHR xD)

§Con naruto§

El joven demonio caminaba por la calle recibiendo miradas de odio y desprecio pero el las ignoraba, camino hasta que se detuvo en frente de una librería en donde se podían ver los últimos libros icha icha.

-Diablos…..necesito dinero para comprarlos.-Dijo naruto

Casual mente un ninja con el pelo plateado y un ojo tapado junto a su boca pasaba detrás de el.

"Sera acaso la oportunidad de encontrar a mini mi."-Penso ilusionado

-Oye gaki que haces en frente de la librería?-Pregunto

-Ilusionándome por no conseguir el icha-icha.-Dijo naruto

"SI! Alfin encontré a mini mi!"-Penso kakashi con un chibi kakashi celebrando en su cabeza

-No te preocupes yo te lo conseguiré, apropósito mi nombre es kakashi.-Dijo presentándose

-Yo soy Naruto Creepy Killer.-Dijo presentándose

-Que curioso nombre, nunca lo e escuchado.-Dijo kakashi

-Bueno antes me conocían por Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.-Dijo apretando los puños

"El hijo de sensei!"-Penso kakashi sorprendido

-Bueno naruto espera aquí.-Dijo kakashi entrando a la librería.

-Bueno ire a por un ramen-Dijo naruto desapareciendo

§15 minutos despues§

-En donde esta mi mini yo?-Pregunto kakashi al aire.

-No importa ire a comer.-Dijo caminando a ichiraku

§En el puesto de ramen§

-Naruto creo que fue suficiente es tu vigésimo plato de ramen.-Dijo áyame

-No importa quiero otro mas.-Dijo naruto

ŁPersona pervertida (kakashi) entra en escenaŁ

-Oh mini mi…digo naruto aquí estas, estuve buscándote por un rato (MENTIRAS!).-Dijo kakashi sentándose a su lado

-Oh kakashi-san perdón me perdi en el camino de la vida y me dio hambre.-Dijo rascándose detrás de la nuca.

"SI AL FIN! ENCONTRE UN MINI YO! NO DEJARE QUE SE ESCAPE!"-Penso kakashi mientras en su cabeza tenia un chibi kakashi bailando el caramel danceXD

-Bueno toma naruto y dime nii-san.-Dijo kakashi entregándole una bolsa con el icha-icha

-Gracias nii-san.-Dijo naruto

-Oh naruto pero que te dieron?-Pregunto áyame

-Es un libro áyame-neechan.-Dijo naruto

-Oh y cual es ese libro?-pregunto áyame.

-Es uno de jiraya-sama.-Dijo kakashi

-Jiraya-sama?-Pregunto naruto

-Asi es el es una…-Dijo kakashi pero fue interrumpido por un instinto asesino mayor al del kyuubi.

-Tu….le diste…a naru-chan…..ESE LIBRO!-Dijo áyame con un aura oscura y los ojos rojos apuntando a kakashi.

-Eh….yo….yo….el me lo pidió!-Dijo kakashi apuntando a naruto para desaparecer

-Naru-chan.-Dijo áyame en un tono tétrico.

-S…si…a…áyame….neechan?-Pregunto naruto asustado

-Es verdad eso?-Pregunto en el mismo tono

-Eh….Mira unasuperescusavoladoraparaquepuedasalirpilladodeaqui.-Dijo naruto apuntando al cielo.

-Donde?-Pregunto áyame volteando

-Adios!-Dijo naruto para desaparecer.

-Eh?...NARUTO!-Grito áyame.

* * *

**XD Naruto esta muerto bueno ni tanto todavia le falta comenzar a entrenar y despues la iniciacion a la orden de los asesinos y ya dije mucho o_O**

**Si les gusto no ovliden pasarsela a sus amigos, vecinos, zombies, creepers, perros, gatos, avestruces, a su refrigerador, a su abanico y a su comida:D**

**Chao~**


	10. Chapter 10:Capitulo 9

**Hola:D Me siento bien Pro publicando tres capitulos en la misma semanaXD**

**Y continuamos donde lo dejamos en el capitulo anterior que fue...No recuerdoxD**

**Pero buano aqui esta la continuacion de esta divertida y emocionante historia**

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece ni me pertenecera Q_Q**

* * *

§Con matt§

-Siento una perturbacion en la fuerza de la perversion.-Dije curioso-Esta por nacer un nuevo pervertido.-Dije con lagrimas en los ojos

§De regreso con naruto§

-Estupido kakashi abandonarme de esa forma solo espere a que lo vea me vengare de la forma mas horrible posible…si será horrible kufufufufu.-Dijo naruto con sus ojos dorados

-Nii-san!-Grito naruko tirándose a los brazos de naruto

-No….puedo…..aire…Shinigami-chan.-Dijo el rubio morado

-Eh?...nii-san! No camines a la luz es mala!.-Dijo naruko moviéndolo desenfrenadamente

-Ugh….carajo!.-Dijo naruto soltándose del agarre de naruko.

-Nii-san estas bien?-Pregunto naruko

-Naruko nunca te di el permiso de decirme asi, además todavía tenemos una platica pendiente.-Dijo naruto tomando un aire serio

-Hai.-Dijo naruko.

-Ven vamos.-Dijo naruto tomando la mano de su hermana con dirección al campo mas cercano.

§Con matt§

-Siento que sere abuelo pronto….no quiero ser viejoQ_Q…Bueno ahora veamos que voy a hacer con anko?-Pregunte

-Matt…..querido…..donde estas?-Pregunto Akane desde el pasillo.

-Estoy en el cuarto de invitados.-Grite

-Que haces….Quien es ella?-pregunto Akane entrando al cuarto

-Oh….bueno…veras ella es mi prometida….bueno mi primera prometida.-Dije nervioso.

-Como que tu prometida?-Pregunto Akane con un tono "dulce".

-Eh…..si bueno cuando estuve aquí la primera vez la conocía y salimos durante un tiempo después le pedí que fuera mi prometida pero antes de casarnos regrese a mi verdadero hogar.-Dije sudando a mares.

-Oh….aun asi tendre que hablar con ella antes de proceder a tomar una decisión.-Dijo en tono dictador.

-Eh….pero el que tomara la decisión soy yo.-Dije sudando de lo nervios.

-Perdon, que dijiste amor?-Pregunto Akane en un tono lúgubre.

-Que tomare una ducha jeje.-Dije nervioso

-Oh esta bien.-Dijo Akane

-Dios eso fue algo intenso.-Dije traumado.

-Matt quien era ella?-Pregunto anko.

-No otra vez….-Dije asustado/cansado.

§Con naruto y naruko§

Caminaron durante un tiempo buscando un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilos sin que nadie los molestara sobretodo los aldeanos que a pesar de los esfuerzos de matt por hacerles entender que naruto no es el kyuubi siguen sin entender, hablando de kyuubi veamos que esta haciendo ahora.

ŁMindescape de narutoŁ

Se puede observar una alcantarilla llena de agua y en plena oscuridad se pueden escuchar las risas de una mujer, si se acerca mas se puede observar una enorme reja de color rojo y adentro de esta una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo con un kimono rosa con petalos bordados que demarcaba su cuerpo con unos pechos de copa D.

-Huhuhuhu naruto-kun pronto seras totalmente mio huhuhu.-Dijo "kyuubi" jirayamenteXD

ŁFuera del mindscapeŁ

-Ugh….me siento en peligro….na no a de ser nada, bueno naruko quiero saber porque realmente deberia perdonarte?-Pregunto naruto mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya te lo dije nii-san, siempre tuve intención de acercarme a ti pero nuestros padres no me dejaba por estar entrenando pocas veces tenia tiempo para mi.-Dijo naruko

-Puedo ver que dices la verdad, sin embargo pase la mayor parte de mi infancia sin una hermana y creo que buscar ahora una no me seria beneficioso además ya tengo un nii-san algo pervertido y raro pero se ve que es buena persona.-Dijo naruto

-Ya veo.-Dijo naruto triste

-Sin embargo…podemos ser amigos y si sucede **algo mas.**-Dijo naruto con tono sensual al ultimo.

§Mientras tanto con ezio§

-Oh el bambino esta siguiendo mis pasos.-Dijo ezio feliz.

**-De que hablas italiano atolondrado?**-Pregunto altair

-Ignorare tu insulto por esta vez, veras al ser naruto hijo literalmente de sangre de matt podemos entrar en su mente y estar con el lo sepa el o no y acabo de ver a través de el, te dire esta detrás de su hermana.-Dijo ezio orgulloso.

-_Y eso porque te hace feliz?_-Pregunto Connor,

-Ese es el espíritu de seguro si lo entrenamos bien será un gran casanova y talvez un gran pirata.-Dijo Edward

-No te pongas en ese plan de: "Voy a entrenarlo para ser un grandioso pirata" porfavor es algo molesto.-Dijo desmond

§De vuelta con naruto§

-Nii-san lo dices en serio?-pregunto naruko

-Si lo digo en serio.-Dijo naruto acercándose a naruko-Pero deberas decirme naruto entendiste NA-RU-KO-CHAN?-Dijo naruto deletreando su nombre lentamente en su oreja.

-H…h..hai…n…naruto….-kun.-Dijo Akane nerviosa y ¿excitada?

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir con otou-san.-Dijo naruto caminando a casa.

Time skip 1 hora 30 minutos 55 segundos

En la puerta de la aldea se puede observar dos figuras una mas grande que la otra estos eran matt y naruto.

-Ahora que terminaste la academia es hora de que empezemos tu entrenamiento.-Dije estirándome

-Bien dijiste que vamos a hacer parkour…..creo que eso dijiste.-Dijo naruto

-Exacto-Dije

-Pero que es eso?-pregunto naruto

-Bueno básicamente es trapar muros con las manos haciendo acrobacias y ejercitando todo el cuerpo mientras corres a través del pueblo o ciudad evitando obstáculos naturales.-Dije tranquilamente

-Pero eso se puede hacer.-Dijo naruto

-Si pero ustedes usan chakra para lograr eso es por esa razón que se les hace fácil, tu al tener tu chakra sellado no lo podras usar y tendras que esforzarte desarrolando musculos.-Dije apuntando a naruto

-Entiendo entonces por donde empezamos?-pregunto naruto

-Que tal una carrera hasta la torre del hokague?-Pregunte

-Hecho, vas a ver como te dejare atrás.-Dijo naruto entusiasmado

-Eso lo veremos empezamos…ahora.-Dije empezando a correr.

ㄫEmpieza narración en tercera personaㄫ

Matt comenzó a corre con dirección a una pared donde usando sus pies comenzó a trepar hasta llegar a una saliente donde se agarro y empezo a escalar usando sus manos. Naruto intento hacerlo solo para fallar mediocremente.

-Que pasa naruto no que me dejarías atrás?-Dijo matt en tono de burla

-Callate vas a morder el polvo.-Dijo naruto comenzando a correr entre los puestos del mercado.

Matt siguió escalando hasta llegar al techo donde empezo a correr esquivando tubos, brincando entre un edificio a otro, usando sus piernas para impulsarse a la hora del salto. Mientras naruto atravesaba los puestos usando sus manos con dificultad para agarrarse de las salientes de los puestos y asi evitar chocar contra las personas que estaban en ese momento comprando.

-Vamos naruto ya estamos a punto de llegar.-Dijo matt aterrizando en el suelo para dar una rueda de carro.

-Ya te estoy alcanzando.-Dijo naruto

Comenzaron a correr esquivando a todas las personas que se interponian a veces brincando y otras barriéndose debajo de ellas, cuando estaba a punto de llegar algo los detiene una enorme nube de humo que se dirigía a ellos.

-Pero que diablos?-Dijo matt.

-Entrada dinámica!-Grito una persona para verse un borron verde.

ㄫFin de la narración de tercera personaㄫ

-Josh! Que las llamas de la juventud ardan eternamente!.-Dijo una voz proveniente de la nube de humo.

-Pero quien diablos eres?-Pregunte

-Soy la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha Maito Gai.-Dijo este singular personaje de traje de espandex verde con un corte de tazon y cejas super pobladas.

-Ehm…un susto…digo un gusto.-Dije nervioso

-Josh! Observe su carrera y no pude resistirme a participar,-Dijo gai emocionado

-Ehm…si.-Dijo naruto

-Bueno, si nos disculpa gai-san tenemos que recibir a unos familiares, con permiso.-Dije tomando a naruto del cuello y desapareciendo.

-Que velocidad! Creo que encontré a otro rival.-Dijo gai con fuego en los ojos.

§Mientras tanto con kakashi§

-Me siento mas liberado como si me hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.-Dijo kakashi.

§Con matt§

-Siento que me va a cargar la fregada.-Dije nervioso.

-A que te refieres otou-san?-pregunto naruto

-No es nada, vamos a casa liu y los demás deben estar por llegar.-Dije caminando hacia el Bosque de la muerte.

-Otou-san puedo preguntarte algo?-Pregunto naruto

-Ya lo hiciste pero adelante.-Dije Tranquilo

-ehm…..si porque tenemos nuestra casa en el bosque de la muerte?-Pregunto naruto

-O eso es simple porque….Buena pregunta.-Dije deteniéndome

-Ah? Como que buena pregunta!? Baka-otou san.-Dijo naruto enojado

-Oye mas respeto además el bosque de la muerte es hermoso.-Dije con estrellas en los ojos.

-Ehm…si seguro.-Dijo naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno vamos que tenemos que recibirlos con un martillo.-Dije reanudando la marcha.

-Con un que?-pregunto naruto incrédulo.

-Un abrazo, naruto debes limpiarte los oídos.-Dije caminando.

-Eh…..si seguro.-Dijo naruto poniéndose a mi lado.

§En la hermosa casa de matt en el hermoso bosque de la muerte§

-Veamos tengo todo listo para cuando llegue liu, su esposa y los demás, pero siento que falta algo.-Dijo Akane

-Te falta cambiarte de ropa amor.-Dije abrazandola por detrás.

-Matt…..t..t..tienes…r..r..razon.-Dijo Akane mas roja que…mas roja que…..mas roja que el cabello de kushina.

-Me encanta cuando tartamudeas.-Dije susurrándole al oído.

-P…po….por favor…d…d…dejame…i..ir.-Dijo nerviosa.

-Solo por esta vez.-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Bien naruto es hora de que te cuente una historia.-Dije volteando a verlo.

-Claro de que trata.-Dijo naruto.

-Bueno en realidad es mi historia veras todo comenzó…

§Una historia mas tarde.§

-Y eso fue lo que paso.-Dije terminando la historia

-Oh…PERO QUE MIERDA PASA CON TU VIDA?!-Grito naruto

-Fue lo mismo que dije cuando lo conoci.-Dijo una voz.

-Vamos amor no seas asi.-Dijo otra vozxD

-Tiene razón la mayoría lo dijimos.-Dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

-Saben no tienen que ser tan malos, sobretodo tu liu.-Dije "triste"

-Ya llegamos matt.-Dijo liu.

* * *

**Que emocion ya llego liu:D Matt ahora tendra que lidiar con una persona desesperante y kakashi es liberadoXD**

**Y este fue el capitulo del mesXD Mentira! realmente no se cuando volvere a publicarXD**

**Si les gusto no se les ovlide pasarselo a sus amigos, vecinos, perros, gatos (no le den sus galletas estas me pertenecen), creepers, zombies, endermans, novias, novios, avestruces, lagartijas, lechugas etc.**

**A Propósito**** gracias a chivotenkai por darme una galleta:3**


	11. Chapter 11:Capitulo 10

**Hola que tal:D quien me extraño:D quien no me extraño:c Hehehehe bueno este es otro hermoso y divertido capitulo de esta historia:D**

**Antes de iniciar quiero decirles que apartir de ahora naruto me ayudara a presentar los capitulos:D**

**Naruto:Hola a todos:D**

**Bien ahora quiero decirles que no me puede comprar con galletas para que ****actualice mas rapidoD:**

**Naruto: En serio¬_¬**

**Esta bien si puedenD: pero no por eso deben hacerlo ademas quien les dijo que mi debilidad eraan las galletas?D:**

**Naruto: Pues bueno te la pasas hablando de ellas obviamente se darian cuenta**

**Mierda tienes razon, bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo -.-**

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá Q_Q **

* * *

-Vamos sabes que es divertido molestarte.-Dijo liu

-Puede ser pero recuerda quien tiene aquella grabación.-Dije chantajeándolo

-E…e….esta bien tu ganas.-Dijo palido

-Bueno es un gusto volver a verlos sobretodo a ustedes dos masky y hoodie.-Dije tranquilamente.

-Matt, pero que dices ellos no vinieron con nosotros.-Dijo jack

-Tiene razón ellos no estaban el dia de la reunión….o si?-pregunto eyeless.

-Bueno si se dan cuenta las dos personas que supuestamente ustedes no conocen en realidad son ellos dos pero con su forma de ilusión.-Dije se;alandolos

-Tienes razón matt es imposible enga;arte.-Dijo Hoodie quitando su forma de ilusión

-Pero quiero saber como nos descubriste, nunca nos habías visto en nuestras formas de ilusión.-Dijo masky.

-Olvidan que soy un demonio?-Pregunte

-Alguien me puede decir que pasa aquí?-Pregunto naruto que hasta entonces estaba callado y en shock.

-Si perdón naruto ellos son ,Masky y su pareja Hoodie.-Dije se;alandolos.

-Un gusto.-Dijeron ambos.

-Ella es jane, algo parecida a una hermana para mi.-Dije

-Un gusto naruto cierto?-Pregunto jane

-Si, asi es.-Dijo naruto

-Espero nos llevemos bien chiquitin.-Dijo jane mientras revolvía los pelos rubios de naruto.

-El que parece payaso es Laughing Jack ,Jack para los amigos.-Dije se;alando al payaso trepado del techo.

-Un gusto peque;o naruto espero que me des dulces.-Dijo jack

-Al sujeto de la mascara azul con los "ojos" negros se le conoce como eyeless jack, eyeless por costumbre.-Dije apuntando al mencionado que estaba comiendo un ri;on.

-Nam nam nam…..quieres?-pregunto

-No gracias.-Dijo naruto.

-Y finalmente un buen amigo mio, Liu y su esposa Susan junto a sus dos hijos.-Dije mirando a la familia.

-Un gusto.-Dijeron susan y liu.

-Ni;os preséntense.-Dijo susan

-Hola mi nombre es Tsuna.-Dijo El ni;o (Si KHR)

-H..h…hola mi nom…b…bre es Jelly.-Dijo la ni;a.

-Hola mi nombre es naruto, espero seamos amigos.-Dijo naruto dando su clasica sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora que las presentaciones están listas que les parece si….celebramos!-Dije emocionado.

-Matt, almenos dejanos poner nuestras cosas no?-Pregunto liu.

-Cierto, perdón pero es la emoción.-Dije zarandeando a naruto.

-Esta bien celebraremos pero primero dejaremos nuestras cosas después ehm…tu arreglaras los tramites.-Dijo jane.

-Esta bien, kage bunshin no jutsu.-Dije y al instante aparecieron 9 clones.

-Bien quiero que tu y tu vallan con minato a avisar sobre esto.-Dije apuntando a los dos primeros.

-A la orden.-Dijeron desapareciendo.

-Ahora tu, tu y tu vallan a la tienda a conseguir comida.-Dije con un traje militar.

-Si general.-Dijeron antes de desaparecer marchando.

-Los restantes ayúdenme a poner en orden las decoraciones y demás.-Dije emprendiendo el camino a el patio.

-Es cosa mia o matt se volvió mas ehm….-Dijo hoodie buscando la palabra.

-Responsable?-Pregunto jack.

-…-

-…-

-Na.-Dijeron todos.

§Time skip 8:30 de la noche§

_Ubicación: Torre del hokague_

_Asunto: Party hard…lml_

_Invitados: TODA la aldea_

En la cima de la torre del hokague se puede apreciar un enorme escenario de DJ esperando para ser usado, las mejores luces de neon y pintura mucha pintura, si observabas bien se podira ver a varios matt puliendo los últimos detalles antes de la celebración.

-Todavia me pregunto como te deje hacer esto.-Dijo minato

-Porque me quieres demasiado.-Dije tranquilo

-Y porque no quieres tu integridad física lastimada.-Dijo kushina

-Eh….si bien y de que va esta celebración/-Pregunto minato

-Veran unos amigos llegaron de donde yo soy originario y bueno son Creepypastas, asi que se armo la grande.-Dije poniéndome los cascos.

-Entonces deberia preocuparme?-pregunto minato

-Algo, tendras mas papeleo.-Dije riendo-Bien, let's rock!.-Dije iniciando la celebración

[ watch?v=fbafd6UV3w4]

Primera mente todos actuaron asustados debido a que no están acostumbrados a este estilo de música, después de unos minutos la gente empezo a animarse a bailar, brincar como se les diera el antojo, bebían y bailaban, sarutobi junto a su esposa en una banca bebiendo y ¿besandose?, anko y su amiga bailando junto a Akane, naruto rodeado por la hermana de sasuke, naruko, hinata y hanabi y ¿tsunade?

[ watch?v=KrVC5dm5fFc]

-Alguien sabe que hace tsunade aquí?-Pregunte a minato que estaba a mi lado.

-Bueno se entero de la fiesta asi que vino.-Dijo tranquilo

-Como se entero?-pregunte

-Todas las aldeas ninjas los saben.-Dijo minato.

-Y como sabes eso?-Pregunte

-Porque por alla están los demás hokagues.-Dijo se;alando a una multitud

Y efectivamente estaban los hokagues de suna, iwa, kumo y kiri estaban bailando entre ellos y bebiendo, voltee a ver a naruto y este estaba desmayado entre los pechos de tsunade, segui con la música mientras me ponía la mascara de anonymous hasta danzo se estaba divirtiendo bailando con una consejal todo era diversión y música asi que empeze con las luces, rayos de colores siendo disparados al cielo junto con un monton de espuma, todos emocionados solo bailaron y gritaron de emoción, todavía no era tiempo de la pintura, segui tranquilamente disfrutando viendo como la aldea bailaba con emoción sin prejuicios ni corrupsion una aldea a la cual protegeria de ser necesario.

[ watch?v=QLoUH6LN9lk]

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo todos emocionados esperando por la mejor parte de todo, la pintura la música seguía todo brincando al ritmo de esta con toda la emoción del mundo prepare el botón y…PUM! Solte toda la pintura encima de todos como era de noche se veia la pintura fluorescente, todos emocionados por esta celebración nunca antes vista, algunas parejas besándose por el parque u otras simplemente disfrutando de la fiesta todas tomando y gritando, seguimos durante horas hasta que claro amaneció, aunque eso no importo ya que la música seguía y seguía la mayoría estaba tirada en el suelo dormido o ebria o las dos cosas algunos todavía despierto o consientes seguían bailando en estadísticas el 10% estaba dormido que era la población civil y el 80% población ninja seguía bailando y disfrutando.

-Creo que es hora de terminar esto.-Dije para poner el fin de la música.

[ watch?v=gCYcHz2k5x0&feature=kp]

Con un asentimiento de cabeza a un clon le di a entender que tuviera listo el gran final varios jutsus de los 5 elementos lanzados hacia el cielo para que explotaran juntos y crearan un efecto de aurora boreal, todos brincando aplaudiendo con mascaras de animales (de donde las sacaron ni yo se) junto antes del final los clones lanzaron los jutsu en el cielo dejando detras de estos una estela de cada elemento cuando chocaron provocaron una aurora boreal que todos disfrutaron...bueno los que seguian despiertos, despues de eso todo se termino todos regresaron a sus hogares con la misma idea en mente, la mejor fiesta de sus vidas.

* * *

**Que tal eh? Les gusto?¨Nos tomamos una selfie?:c XD okeyno **

**Nos veremos despues:D**


	12. Chapter 12:Capitulo 11

**Que tal? Al fin subi la continuacion:D porque facil flojeraXD pero bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo:D**

* * *

**Naruto no me pretenece ni me perteneceraQ_Q**

* * *

-Joder mi cabeza.-Dije levantandome-Como odio las after party's.

-Sabes en todo caso fue tu culpa por hacer una si las odias.-Dijo liu entrando al cuarto.

-No fue mi idea fue de susan.-Dije buscando mi camisa.

-Sabes de las veces que trataste con susan cuantas veces te dijiste a ti mismo no volver a hacerle caso?-Pregunto liu

-Mas de las que puedas contar.-Dije poniéndome la camisa.

-Aunque me sorprende que durmieras tres días.-Dijo liu.

-Si lo, espera dijiste tres días?-Pregunte

-Eh….si tres días de coma etílico.-Dijo liu

-DIABLOS!-Grite nervioso.-Esto esta mal esta muy mal.-Dije moviéndome de un lado a otro.

-Wow tranquilo, dime que pasa?-Pregunto liu

-Dime que a estado haciendo naruto en estos tres días.-Pregunte desesperado

-Bueno en las ma;anas se pone a entenar como loco y después va a la academia la cual termina ehm….dentro de una semana.-Dijo liu.

-Oh…..bueno en ese caso no hay ningún problema.-Dije saliendo del cuarto.

-Entonces matt no a despertado.-Dijo Susan

-No, ya van tres días deberia de ir a verlo puede que ya este despierto.-Dijo Akane.

-No te preocupes ya estoy bien.-Dije abrazandola por la espalda.

-Hiii….matt no hagas eso me asuste.-Dijo Akane sonrojada.

-Hahahaha perdón pero es imposible evitar abrazarte cuadno te ves preocupada.-Dije rascándome detrás de la nuca.

-Papa! Jelly se subió a un árbol y no se puede bajar.!-Grito Tsuna.

-Ya voy.-Dijo liu

§En el patio§

-¿Estas bien jelly?-Pregunto naruto quien tenia en brazos a jelly.

-S..s…si-Dijo tímidamente y sonrojada.

-Jelly!.-Grito liu mientras llegaba.-Estas bien?-Pregunto

-S…s…si g..gracias a…naruto.-Dijo con la cara roja.

-Naruto…..puedes bajar a mi hija?-Preguto liu en un tono "amable"

-Eh?-Dijo naruto confundido hasta que se dio cuenta que todavía tenia a jelly en brazos.-Oh lo siento hehe.-Dijo nervioso.

-Naruto! Ven!-Grite

-Ya voy otou-san-Dijo naruto

-Bien, naruto en estos tres días que entrenaste solo por lo que vi haz avanzado mucho ya que subiste sin usar chakra y aplicando el parkour, asi que es el momento de que te presente a unas personas, ven vamos al sotano.-Dije tomandolo de la mano.

-A quienes me vas a presentar otou-san?-Pregunto naruto

-A tus próximos maestros naruto.-Dije abriendo la puerta del sotano.

-Bien ahora siéntate en posición de loto y trata de entrar en tu mente.-Dije haciendo lo mismo.

§Minde scape compartido§

Naruto y matt aparecieron en un campo verde y mas a lo lejos se podía ver el mar junto a un barco, tambien estaba la casa que matt tenia para kim y sus antepasados.

-Bien naruto ven, tambien trae a ella.-Dije caminando

-A quien?-pregunto

-A mi naruto-kun.-Dijo "Kurama" abrazandolo por atrás.

-Eh? Quien eres tu?-Pregunto naruto

-Que pasa gaki no me reconoces?-Pregunto triste

-…..KURAMA!.-Grito naruto en shock

-Error mi verdadero nombre es Kisara.-Dijo ella

-Eh…..entonces si eres mujer porque tenias esa voz gruesa y demoniaca y varonil?-Pregunto naruto

-Enferma.-Dijo provocando una gota a todo el mundo.

-Bien naruto ahora que estamos aquí dejame presentarte a todos.-Dije abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Dame mi chocolate!-Grito kim

-Jamas es mio!-Grito ezio corriendo

-Y el es un adulto.-Dijo desmond

-Oh vamos mira el lado positivo almenos no esta ebrio de ron en un rincón.-Dijo connor se;alando a Edward.

-Y ellos son mis nuevos maestros?-Dijo naruto irónicamente

-HABER PEDASOS DE ALMAS BASURA EN FILA Y DERECHOS!-Grite como militar.

{Desmadre antes del orden, acomodados todos en fila y sudando}

-Bien ahora el es naruto y ustedes le ense;aran a ser un asesino.-Dije serio

-ASESINO!-Grito naruto

-Calma bambino es en son de justicia, sin lastimar al inocente y siempre bajo el mismo credo.-Dijo ezio.

-Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad recuerda-Dijo altair

-Nada es verdad.-Dijeron todos

-Aunque otros hombres se vean cuartados por la ley o la moral, recuerda.-Dijo ezio

-Todo esta permitido.-Dijeron todos.

-Luchamos por el libre albedrio del ser humano y por la asesinos y este es nuestro credo, nuestra misión.-Dijo desmond

-Desde tiempos antiguos los templarios han intentado dominar al mundo para transformarlo a su gusto atravez de los frutos del eden, esferas dejadas por los primeros.-Dijo altair.

-Y por lo que pude investigar antes de la fiesta gracias a los clones es que aquí tambien existen templarios asi como un fruto del eden.-Dije sentándome

-Entonces debemos empezar una hermandad en este lugar.-Dijo ezio.

-SI pero necesitamos tiempo, además todavía no sabemos si naruto tiene la vista de águila.-Dije seriamente

-La que?-Pregunto naruto

-La vista de águila, un elemento fundamental para los asesinos ya que es de mucha ayuda sin embargo no se debe confiar en ella demasiado ya que se puede perder la vista.-Dijo connor.

-Ahora naruto concéntrate en tus ojos, trata de ampliar la imagen, dime notas algún cambio?-pregunte

-Veo…..todo oscuro y a ustedes azules.-Dijo naruto

-Bien ahora dime si te digo sigue a ezio de que color lo ves?-Pregunte

-Lo veo de color dorado.-Dijo naruto

-Bien, ahora Edward es tu enemigo de que color lo vez?-Pregunto altair

-De color rojo.-Dijo naruto

-Bien ahor…-

-Ahhh…..Mis ojos…..arden-Dijo naruto

-Tranquilo naruto, se están adaptando a tu poder demoniaco, despertaras los ojos del demonio.-Dije tranquilo.

-Y estos ojos en que son mejores?-Pregunto kisara.

-Estos ojos además de las características de la vista de águila, te permite ver el tiempo de vida que le queda a una persona asi como recortarla o alargarla, tambien si mantienes los ojos activados por mucho tiempo puedes empezar a ver espiritus, con el tiempo y entrenamiento pueden despertar poderes parecidos al amateratsu, pero este fuego es de color azul y ardera hasta que la victima tenga la mente destrozada ya que es el dolor psicológico.-Dije mirando a naruto.

-Ya veo.-Dijo ezio.

-Despertemos hablaremos después.-Dije desapareciendo junto a naruto.

§Fuera del minde scape§

-Bien llevare a naruto a dormir.-Dije levantando a naruto del suelo.

-Ma;ana será un nuevo dia, y tendras un nuevo camino que recorrer pero no estaras solo me tendras a mi y Akane, te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos.-Dije subiendo las escaleras-Duerme bien naruto.-Dije dejándolo en la cama.

* * *

**Les gusto? No? Bueno, realmente no es como si me importara T/T**

_Oh vamos no seas tsunderexD_

**C...c...callate T/T**

**Bueno nos veremos despues:D**


	13. Chapter 13:Capitulo 12

**Hola amigos mios como estan?:D quien me extra;o? nadie:c bueno u.u**

**Yo que los quiero tanto...na en serio que hicieron en este tiempo? Yo en particular recupere materiasXD**

**Pero no los entretengo mejor pasemos al capitulo.**

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece ni me pretenecera Q_Q**

* * *

-Agh…..mis ojos.-Dijo naruto despertando.-Sera mejor que me…porque no puedo levantarme?-Pregunto naruto.

Sin que el pobre naruto y matt se dieran cuenta naruko entro al cuarto para dormir con su "hermano" y si no fuera poco jelly dormía del otro lado tambien dormido con naruto, hablando de matt veamos que esta haciendo.

-Zzzzz….galletas….dominacion mundial…..plan z…huele a limón…..*bip bip bip*….huh?-Dije levantándome.-Es mi celular como es que recibo llamadas?-Pregunte al aire

-Bueno?-Conteste el teléfono

"MALDITO BASTARDO ME ABANDONASTE A MI SUERTE!"-Gritaron del otro lado del teléfono

-Ehm…quien habla?-

"COMO QUE QUIEN HABLA INFELIZ SOY MAX!"

-Oh max que tal que pasa?-

"SERAS IDIOTA LLEVAS DOS SEMANAS SIN VENIR JUNTO CON AKANE, KIRA Y TABATHA DIME QUE HACEN!?"

-Eh….OH MIERDA! Hablamos luego deacuerdo adiós.-Dije colgando-Como mierda mi celular tiene se;al…..un momento revisare el gps.-Dije activándolo.

-Veamos…..segun esto estoy en el…triangulo…de…las….bermudas…PERO QUE CARAJO PASA AQUÍ?-Grite

-Pasa algo?-Pregunto Akane

-Si parece ser que realmente no viajamos entre dimensiones sino que realmente estamos en el triangulo de la bermudas y recibi una llamada de max diciendo que tenemos dos semanas sin ir a la escuela lo que me parece ilógico ya que casi se cumple el mes desde que estamos aquí!.-Dije gritando.

-Eh….eh!? Como que no estamos en otra dimensión? Significa que ellos nos puede encontrar?-Pregunto asustada Akane

-No lo creo de ser asi nos hubieran encontrado hace tiempo.-Dije calmándola

-Creo…..creo que tienes razón, será mejor que valla a hacer de desayunar.-Dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Sera mejor que me de una ducha…..ahora que lo pienso han estado muy callados.-Dije entrando al ba;o

§De regreso con naruto§

-Hey naruko…..arriba…..jelly…diablos…-Dijo naruto acostado

-Hey naruto vamos a…-Dijo tsuna entrando

-Tsuna ayudame por favor-Dijo naruto

-Perdon por molestar.-Dijo saliendo

-Traidor!-Grito naruto

§En la cocina§

-Akane puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo jane

-Por supuesto que pasa?-Dijo Akane

-Donde esta ryota?-Pregunto jane

-Ryota…..el….el esta….wuaaaahhh!-Dijo Akane empezando a llorar

-Eh…que….pasa?-Dijo jane asustada

-Veras jane lo que pasa es que ryota murió antes de venir por culpa de ellos no llegue a tiempo.-Dije bajando la mirada.

-Pero si eres un demonio…..porque no lo traes de vuelta junto con kira?-Pregunto liu.

-Oh bueno eso es por…Soy un idiota merezco la muerte.-Dije tratando de mojarme con agua bendita.

-No espera matt no lo hagas.-Dijo liu deteniéndome

-Dejame no lo pensé antes merezco la muerte!.-Dije tratando de mojarme sin éxito.

-No seas dramático.-Dijo masky

-Yo no soy dramático!-Grite

-Bueno los vas a traer de vuelta o no?-Pregunto hoodie

-Que pasa aquí?-Pregunto naruto

-Sus gritos se escuchan hasta arriba.-Dijo jelly

-Si pudieran levantarían a los muertos.-Dijo naruko

-Veran….eh naruko que haces aquí?-Pregunte

-Vine a dormir con naruto-kun.-Dijo sonrojada

-Eh….bien bueno les comentaba que esta noche regresaran dos personas muy amadas y queridas.-Dije feliz

-Eso signidica.-Dijo Akane emocionada

-Asi es amor…..Ryota regresara.-Dije decidido.

* * *

**Si se que es corto pero no se me ocurren muchas ideas ademas que felicidad RYOTA REGRESA!:D Tambien kira pero RYOTA! QuQ**

**Si les gusto dejen un review si no les gusto dejen tambien un reviewXD**

**Bye bye~**


End file.
